


Twins Dragons

by Reality1998



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Hidden Power, Imagine Breaker, Magic, Magic God, Science
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality1998/pseuds/Reality1998
Summary: Dos caras de una moneda, uno perdido en la oscuridad y otro sin conocimiento de ella, por obra del destino un día se conocieron y sus creencias chocaron. Ahora se unen para proteger algo valioso para ellos que los llevara a ver la verdadera cara del mundo donde viven. Pero, ¿Podrán enfrentar el infierno que encontrarán? Cuando la ciencia y la magia se cruzan, esta historia comienza.
Relationships: Index Librorum Prohibitorum/Kamijou Touma, Misaka Mikoto/Othinus, Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologo: La Creadora de Ilusiones – Illusion Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Estoy empezando por primera vez en esta plataforma con mi primera historia basada en uno de mis animes favoritos así que espero les guste.  
> Esta historia también la pueden encontrar en Fanfiction.net con mi mismo nombre de usuario.  
> Sin mas que decir y esperando con emoción sus comentarios.  
> Espero lo disfruten!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Cielos, de verdad nunca te aburres en esta ciudad ¿eh?

**Volumen 1: Index Librorum Prohibitorum**

Alrededor de Japón se encuentra una enorme ciudad de aspecto futurista, edificios altos se pueden ver por todos lados junto a un globo aerostático en el cielo que parece mostrar un reporte del clima que dice que estará soleado todo el día.

Se puede ver todo tipo de persona caminar en sus calles viniendo de diferentes direcciones, pero lo que más se destacaba de ellas era su aspecto que no pasaba de la edad de dieciséis años respectivamente o quizás menos y su vestimenta que a pesar de que eran diseños distintos se puede notar fácilmente que son uniformes de estudiantes.

—¡Con una población de 2,3 millones de personas donde el 80 por ciento son estudiantes!

Una voz resuena de uno de los autobuses que van por las vías de la ciudad, las personas dentro de él escuchan con atención cada palabra mientras miran por las ventanas cada extensión de áreas que se mostraban a medida que iban avanzando, la guía turística continua sonriente.

—¡Rebosante de lo último en tecnología científica se dice que estamos por delante de cualquier otro lugar por más de veinte años!

Los niños adentro ven maravillados al pasar por un parque como unos robots de limpieza recogían toda basura que veían, pero lo que más de emoción y asombro los lleno fueron los estudiantes que ahí se encontraban, pero no eran ellos en si lo que los emocionaba era lo que podían hacer.

Porque no todos los días ves a alguien hacer que una lata flote por si sola, ni controlar el agua que sale de un estanque o que salgan llamas de su mano.

Esa es una particularidad que solo tiene esta Ciudad.

—¿Y qué es lo que estudiamos aquí? —pregunta la guía a lo que todo el mundo dice con emoción.

—¡Poderes de Esper! —exclaman todos a lo que ella asiente sonriente.

—Aquí la seguridad de sus hijos es nuestra primera prioridad, así que no se preocupen estarán bajo un buen cuidado—asegura mientras termina su monologo— Ahora mientras seguimos nuestro recorrido, ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

Varias manos se levantan mientras el autobús sigue su curso, emocionados por ver qué otras cosas increíbles les deparan más adelante sin saber que a pesar de lo increíble que pueda parecer por fuera esconde una oscuridad en los más profundo de ella.

Que empieza desde los callejones que rodean cada edificio de la ciudad es donde el peligro comienza.

—¡Espera a que te atrapemos maldita mocosa! ¡Estarás muerta!

Grito enojado a la persona que tiene más adelante que corre deprisa alejándose mientras esquiva con facilidad a cada persona que bloquea su paso sin chocar con ninguno.

Mientras que el hace un lado a empujones a cada una de ellas para no perderle el paso lo que hace que la gente empiece a quejarse molesta.

—¡Oye mira por dónde vas!

—¡Está persiguiendo a esa chica!

—¿Deberíamos llamar a Judgment?

El hace oídos sordos a lo que la gente dice mientras sigue adelante, a lo que hubiera prestado atención en otro momento sino fuera por la molestia que siente hacia la chica que tiene al frente que en ese instante tiene el descaro de voltear y sonreírle con arrogancia mientras sigue corriendo.

—¡Eso no ocurrirá sino aceleras el paso! —le devuelve el grito sonriente mientras ve como el chico corre respirando de manera agitada mientras que ella mantiene su respiración normal— ¡Vamos anciano intenta atraparme!

El chico solo gruñe molesto mientras intenta alcanzarla, pero ella solo se ríe y acelera el paso dejándolo atrás pero su sonrisa cae cuando ve al frente que venían los otros dos compañeros acercándose a donde ella estaba.

_—Diablos ya me parecía extraño que no los veía por ningún lado._

Nerviosa se da cuenta que ya la vieron y que empiezan a acelerar el paso hacia ella, mira hacia todos lados para ver hacia donde correr ya sintiendo al otro chico detrás de ella más cerca.

Sin pensarlo más se adentra a uno de los callejones que hay entre los edificios corriendo por el oscuro pasaje solo iluminado por la poca luz que le entra gracias al sol, ya puede sentir a esos tres persiguiéndola.

—¡No la dejen escapar!

Grito uno de ellos a lo que ella solo puede suspirar al ver lo persistentes que son.

Al final se encuentra con una intersección, pero sin pensarlo mucho va por la izquierda esperando encontrar la salida y poder despistarlos en las calles.

Pero la suerte no está de su lado esta vez.

En vez de la salida lo que se encuentra frente a ella es muro de concreto bloqueando su camino, lo que solo puede significar…

Que está atrapada.

—Vaya, vaya parece que hasta aquí llego el juego del gato y el ratón mocosa—se suena los nudillos mientras sonríe victorioso— Espero que estés lista para lo que te espera.

Los otros dos chicos a su lado solo sonríen mientras se acercan junto con su compañero a la chica que sigue de espaldas mirando el muro.

Hasta que suspira aburrida.

—Cielos, de verdad nunca te aburres en esta ciudad ¿eh?

—Que tanto balbuceas…

Ella lo interrumpe mientras se voltea y alza las manos en modo de rendición y sonríe.

—Bueno muchachos esperen porque no arreglamos las cosas de manera pacífica nadie tiene que salir lastimado ¿sí?

—¿Ah? Aquí la única que será lastimada eres tú mocosa— molesto se acerca más a la chica al ver esa sonrisa otra vez en su rostro— Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de entrometerte.

—¡Así es jefe muéstrale quien manda!

—¡Dale una paliza!

Sus compañeros exclaman apoyándolo a lo que ella solo puede ver divertida su reacción para luego volver a suspirar sonriente.

—Bueno si eso es lo que quieren no me queda de otra— alza su mano izquierda hacia adelante y mueve su mano incitando al chico a que se acerque— Muéstrame lo que haces entonces espero que seas mejor peleando de lo que eres corriendo anciano.

—¡Te tragaras tus palabras, chiquilla insolente!

Corre hacia ella molesto con el puño derecho alzado con dirección a su cara, pero solo puede ver como se acerca lentamente como si viniera en cámara lenta para solo moverse hacia la izquierda y el puño pasara a su lado.

El chico desconcertado al ver que pudo esquivarlo tan fácilmente no ve venir un puño que golpea rápidamente su estómago ni el destello que provenía de él provocándole un repentino dolor dejándolo fuera de combate.

—¡Ahh!

Con ese grito cae inconsciente en el piso mientras los otros dos miran asustados con que facilidad su jefe fue vencido para luego ver a la chica parada ahí como si nada.

—¿Qué demonios?... ¡Pude ver un destello de luz por un instante!

—¿Acaso tiene una pistola paralizante? ¡Eso es injusto!

—¿Eh? No se dé que hablan chicos mis manos están vacías como pueden ver.

Alza sus manos mostrando sus palmas haciendo ver que no trae nada encima mientras sonríe de manera inocente, pero ellos no podían aceptarlo al ver como su compañero cayo tan fácilmente.

Lo que parecen no darse cuenta o al menos acordarse es que en ese lugar hay personas con habilidades más allá de lo normal que podrían fácilmente vencer a alguien como su jefe como lo hizo esa chica.

Podrían estar enfrentando a un Esper sin si quiera notarlo, ese sería el hecho más lógico para lo que acaba de suceder.

Pero estos chicos no piensan con lógica al ver a su jefe caer de manera humillante solo pueden acercarse molestos hacia ella sin pensarlo para restaurar el orgullo de su compañero por ser derrotado tan tontamente.

—¡Pagaras por eso!

—¡Vengaremos al jefe!

Los dos se acercan rápidamente intentando golpearla a lo que ella los esquiva mientras rápidamente le da una patada en el estómago a uno de ellos apartándolo de ella dejándolo sin aire por un momento mientras se agacha agarrándose esa zona con dolor.

Al ver la caída de su compañero vuelve a intentar golpearla, pero es en vano cuando ella vuelve a esquivarlo, pero esta vez agarra su puño con su mano izquierda mientras rápidamente lo golpea en la garganta con su mano derecha mostrando ese mismo destello haciendo que lo invada un dolor que lo deja inconsciente.

—Bueno creo que con eso entenderán— mira a los dos inconscientes para luego voltear a ver al único que queda que sigue sosteniendo su estómago mientras mira la situación en shock— Si no quieres quedar como tus amigos será mejor que te detengas de una vez.

El chico solo podía verla molesto para luego levantarse aun sosteniendo su área herida e irse corriendo por donde vino alejándose de ahí dejando a sus compañeros atrás dejándola sorprendida.

—Vaya no le importo dejarlos aquí que gran compañero el que tienen ¿no creen? — se dirige a los chicos desmayados como si fueran a responderle— Bueno, aunque supongo que se asustó después de todo me excedí con ese golpe.

Estira sus brazos hacia arriba mientras pasa los cuerpos para dirigirse por el camino que la trajo aquí para regresar a las calles de la ciudad.

—Además quien lo culparía eso les pasa por querer enfrentarse con Misaka Miko…¡Ah!

Es todo lo que termina por decir al verse cortada por la presencia de algo que la hace tropezar hacia adelante para luego hacerla girar sobre su propio eje y caer de espaldas al piso.

Mientras gime de dolor sube su mirada hacia arriba para ver qué fue lo que causo su caída para encontrarse con la mirada molesta de una chica que le muestra su banda que tiene en el brazo derecho que para ella es fácil reconocer.

—Judgment, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

—¡Eso te pregunto yo a ti! ¡¿Porque de repente me estas agrediendo Kuroko?! —se queja mientras la mira molesta aun boca arriba en el piso— Uno de ellos escapo ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no lo estas persiguiendo en vez de atacarme a mí?

Ante su respuesta Kuroko solo suspira mientras la mira con reproche como si estuviera tratando con una niña de primaria que acaba de hacer una travesura y no es consciente de eso, al ver esa mirada en su cara solo puede voltear la cara a un lado para intentar alejarse de su escudriño.

Viendo que no va a conseguir nada más de la chica mayor Kuroko decide responderle.

—Si te refieres al chico que venía corriendo como si huyera de algo inexplicable, por supuesto ya me encargué de el— dice haciendo su cabello a un lado con presunción y mirada indiferente— No es como si hubiera sido algo difícil para mí.

_—Por supuesto que no._

Esos son sus pensamientos mientras suspira y mueve su cabeza con desgano intenta levantarse, pero el movimiento de la otra chica al agacharse de golpe y mirarla de cerca la hace tensarse quedando clavada aun en el piso.

—No el problema aquí es otra persona una estudiante de Nagatenjouki respectivamente que parece no quedarse quieta— su escudriño se vuelve aún más fuerte haciéndola sentir nerviosa mientras siente como empieza a sudar.

—Ah… Bueno… yo solo…

—Se llama Misaka Mikoto, ¿Te suena familiar Onee-sama?

—…..

—Porque tienen mucho en común empezando por inmiscuirse en los asuntos que no deben.

La nombrada solo puede mirar hacia otro lado nerviosa mientras espera que esa mirada penetrante ya no esté dirigida a ella lo que parece durar solo unos segundo más hasta que la otra chica desista y se levante de donde había estado agachada mirándola haciendo que la tensión en su cuerpo se vaya.

—De todas formas…—habla mientras ve como la chica se levanta del suelo y sacude su ropa— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió esta vez?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Kuroko? — desconcierto se puede ver en su cara lo que parece frustrar a la persona frente a ella.

—¡No te hagas la desentendida! ¡Me refiero al motivo por el que esos sujetos te estaban persiguiendo!

—Ah…— la realización aparece en su cara cuando comprende lo que quiere saber— Lo mismo de siempre, idiotas que no tienen más nada que hacer que buscar problemas.

—Oh hay alguien mas que entra en ese concepto— la estudiante de Nagatenjouki decide ignorar ese comentario mientras empieza su camino fuera de los callejones con la chica siguiendo sus pasos después de esposar a los dos inconscientes y avisar a Anti-skill.

Por supuesto lo que dijo la chica pudo haber sido una de las razones de que la estuvieran persiguiendo después de todo como en cualquier parte del mundo siempre habrá personas que no se quieran regir por las leyes que hay en donde viven, por lo que los diferentes crímenes que sucedan no es algo extraño y el acoso es uno de los más comunes.

Y esta ciudad no se queda atrás en la tasa de crímenes que posee, aunque el acoso se puede ver en gran cantidad es el menor de los problemas que tiene.  
Por eso el que hayan perseguido a Misaka Mikoto ese día se podría tomar fácilmente como un acto de acoso común, pero ellos ya la conocían o se podría decir que la habían visto una cierta noche como ayer específicamente.

En el final del día de ese 19 de Julio.

Mientras se dirigía a un restaurant familiar después de salir de sus clases del día que se extendieron mas de la cuenta cuando su profesor decidió al final de la clase hacer un examen sorpresa lo que tardo mas o menos una hora.

Para que luego empezara a llover y como no traía paraguas tuvo que esperar a que escampara por lo que había oscurecido. Y el hecho de que no había comido nada desde esta mañana porque olvido su almuerzo en casa solo hizo esa espera una tortura.

_—De verdad, que pasa con este día de repente parece como algún tipo de premonición como si algo malo va suceder me da mala espina._

Suspira mientras entra al lugar para ordenar algo para llevar, pero una conversación hace que se detenga por un momento.

—Oye preciosa, ¿Por qué tan sola? — se escucha la voz de un chico y por su tono malicioso se podría notar que no hablaba con buenas intenciones— Podemos hacerte compañía y divertirnos un rato.

_—Idiotas._

Es la única palabra que puede pensar al escuchar ese comentario y como sonaban unas risas después.

Al mirar hacia dónde venían las voces puede ver junto a una de las mesas a dos chicos y a uno de ellos recostado en ella estando a poca distancia de la chica que estaba sentada en una de las sillas que dan la espalda a la puerta por lo que no puede ver su reacción ante la situación.

Pero si puede verlos a ellos, uno era alto mientras que el otro era un poco más bajo no vestían ningún uniforme de algunas de las escuelas de la ciudad, sino que usaban ropas casuales y algo desaliñadas por lo que puede tratarse de solo pandilleros.

_—Solo esto me faltaba es que no puedo tener un descanso, pero bueno no es como si fuera mi asunto después de todo así que solo pediré mi comida y me iré rápidamente._

Después de todo en una ciudad donde algo como habilidades paranormales existen es lógico pensar que cada quien pueda cuidarse solo y ellos fueron los que se acercaron sin pensar que esa chica podría ser un Esper.

_—Además quien salve a un extraño sin motivo alguno solo puede creerse un héroe o ser un idiota y definitivamente no soy ninguno no importa lo que puedan pensar ese idiota o esa chica manipuladora._

Su mente no parece estar conectada a su cuerpo porque sigue parada en el mismo sitio viendo lo que sucedía en esa mesa y con cada palabra que escuchaba la convicción que sentía caía un poco más.

—¿Por qué tan callada? No ves que nuestro jefe te está ofreciendo pasar la mejor noche de tu vida con nosotros.

_—De alguna manera lo dudo, pero como dije este no es mi problema así que no me involucrare yo no voy a…_

—Oye deja de ignorarnos de una vez—dice el mencionado jefe con molestia ya reflejándose en su rostro y acercando su mano para agarrar a la chica que sigue en silencio del hombro.

—Quizás los está ignorando porque pudo sentir su apestosa vibra de malas intenciones.

Se escucha una voz hablar cortando lo que se estaba diciendo en aquella mesa y que dirigieran su mirada a la persona que hablo, solo al ver que sus miradas caían en ella es que se dio cuenta que lo último que creyó haber pensado lo dijo en voz alta haciendo que notaran su presencia en el local.

_—Maldición, porque ahora de todos los momentos tenía que pasarme esto_ —piensa con desanimo al ver como sin darse cuenta se había involucrado en la situación atrayendo la atención de esos hombres que se acercan a ella con enojo por haberlos insultado.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste mocosa? — dice el supuesto jefe mientras la mira irritado para luego cambiar su mirada por una que trajo un escalofrió desagradable en su cuerpo al ver como la mira de arriba abajo— Si quieres un poco de compañía solo tenias que decirlo no me importaría tener una belleza como tu esta noche.

Al escuchar sus palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa pervertida mientras la seguía viendo causo que se tensara con enojo y que una ceja le empezara a temblar.

Pero luego solo empezó a reír al escuchar su ridícula propuesta dejando aturdidos a los dos muchachos, mientras sostiene su bolso escolar sobre su espalda con un aire despreocupado intenta tranquilizar su risa.

—Ja ja ja, de verdad que me has hecho reír— su risa se fue apagando poco a poco para luego solo verlo indiferente— ¿Por qué rayos voy a querer la compañía de unos idiotas como ustedes?

La pregunta fue hecha de una manera tan tranquila y honesta que no entendieron por un momento a lo que se refería, al ver sus caras de tontos solo pudo aguantar otra risa mientras los seguía viendo con indiferencia, después de unos segundos sus rostros se llenaron de enojo al entender por fin las palabras de la chica.

—¡Que es lo que has…!

—Además el que estén presionando a esta chica para que vaya con ustedes solo hace ver lo desesperados que están.

Interrumpe lo que iba a decir mientras con calma como si estuviera regañando a unos niños empieza su monologo ignorando la tensión peligrosa que empiezan a emitir esos chicos como si no fuera dirigida a ella.

—Si quieren que una chica les preste atención tienen que cambiar esa actitud patética que tienen y un cambio de imagen también les vendría bien.

Sigue hablando tranquilamente mientras señala su ropa con burla lo que hace que se tensen aún más para luego sonreír de manera imperceptible al ver como la presencia de alguien más se coloca detrás de la chica sin que se diera cuenta al estar enfrascada en su monologo.

La chica sin percibirlo sigue hablando.

—En serio, ¿Y se supone que uno de ustedes es el jefe? — pregunta con burla mientras menea la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionada— Cielos si es así debería mejorar su comportamiento teniendo en cuenta que…

—¿Oye que crees que le estas diciendo a nuestro jefe?

—¿Eh?

Al escuchar esa voz enojada que la interrumpe y que no viene de las personas que están delante de ella sino de detrás de ella se paraliza completamente para luego darse la vuelta poco a poco.

Un chico con la misma apariencia que los otros dos la ve con enojo.

_—¡¿Había otro de ellos?! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¿De dónde pudo haber…_

Mientras mira rápidamente detrás de el puede ver una puerta en la que no se había fijado al entrar y si ve de cerca puede ver un letrero que menciona lo que habría detrás de ella.

Un baño.

Esto no puede ser verdad.

—¿Entonces mocosa que tienes para decir? ¿Eh?

—Ah…bueno yo…

Desesperada intenta pensar en algo que decir para salir de la situación al ver que su única salida ha sido bloqueada y que estos chicos no parecen tener la intención de dejarla ir ilesa.

Cuando ya siente que su destino esta decidido puede escuchar una risa femenina que proviene de la mesa donde esta la chica que ese par de chicos estaba acosando una risa que le resulta muy familiar.

Tan familiar que trae un escalofrió que recorre toda su espalda.

_—Así que después de todo tenía razón sobre este día._

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con ella ahora?

Viendo que ahora su atención era atraída hacia la persona que se reía olvidándola por un momento a ella no trajo el alivio que se hubiera esperado, sino que trajo un miedo irremediable al ver como se acercaban esos dos otra vez a la mesa.

En esta situación solo había una cosa que podía hacer para que las cosas no llegaran a más.

Con un rápido movimiento mueve su bolso hacia la persona que tiene detrás dándole con fuerza en el estomago haciendo que el hombre se encoja al quedar sin aire por un momento al escuchar el impacto los otros vuelven su atención a ellos.

—¡Pero que rayos…! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!— grita enojado al ver como golpeo a su compañero se acerca para agarrarla, pero la chica se hace a un lado colocándose detrás del hombre herido para luego de una patada lanzarlo hacia sus compañeros que sin haberlo esperado reciben el impacto cayendo los tres al suelo.

Al ver que reaccionan de inmediato y se levantan para perseguirla sale del restaurant corriendo mientras escucha sus gritos de enojo detrás de ella al ver de reojo puede ver que definitivamente los tres la estaban persiguiendo lo que la hace suspirar.

_—Cielos, esto es culpa de ese idiota me ha infectado su horrible mala suerte._

Mientras corre adentrándose en los callejones con esos pandilleros pisándole los talones solo puede lamentarse.

En su mente de repente suena la voz de una cierta rubia irritante que siempre se burla de las problemáticas situaciones en las que se envuelve.

_—De verdad, tienes una gran habilidad para meterte en problemas._

El solo tener que escuchar esas palabras de nuevo hace que quiera gritar de frustración.

—¡No es como si yo quisiera pasar por esto un centenar de veces!

Grita con lamento mientras sigue corriendo por el callejón hasta llegar a una intersección por lo que va por la derecha sabiendo que aquí cerca había un lugar que sería su salvación.

Los chicos al llegar por la misma dirección que ella miraron hacia todos lados buscándola sin poder verla por ningún lado.

—¡A donde se habrá metido esa mocosa! ¡No debería haber ido muy lejos estábamos a un paso de ella!

—¡Quizás allá salido por el final del callejón jefe! ¡Si nos apresuramos podemos alcanzarla!

—¡Muévanse entonces par de idiotas no hay que dejarla escapar! 

Con eso dicho los tres salieron hacia el final del callejón dejando esa área en un tranquilo silencio hasta que se escucha un suspiro sonar desde una esquina oscura a un lado de la pared.

Algo empieza a asomarse poco a poco desde la oscuridad hasta llegar a la parte iluminada del callejón mostrando la forma de una persona.

Era una cierta chica que ellos estaban persiguiendo que había logrado escabullirse.

—Sabia que esa esquina no fallaría al estar en un área tan oscura es difícil notar a alguien ahí— dice sonriente al ver que había resuelto el problema sin mayor complicación— Al menos evite una catástrofe.

Con ese peso de encima alejado de ella puede estar tranquila mientras regresa por el lado contrario al que fueron los muchachos para regresar a su casa.

Mientras va saliendo del camino estrecho para adentrarse a las calles piensa que hacer ahora con su problema de comida ahora que no puede regresar al restaurant.

—Bueno supongo que puedo comerme el almuerzo que deje en casa solo espero que no se haya dañado— murmura para si misma recordando su olvido de esta mañana.

—¿De verdad crees que es momento para que pienses en comida?

Al escuchar esa voz se voltea rápidamente para luego hacerse a un lado al ver como un rayo de color verde pasaba por su lado a una gran velocidad destruyendo un automóvil que estaba cerca.

Pudo haber sido ella en vez del auto sino hubiera reaccionado a tiempo solo de pensarlo hace que trague seco.

—Quien hubiera pensado que te tomarías tantas molestias para alejar a esas cucarachas de mi— una sonrisa llena de peligro se refleja en su rostro haciendo que vuelva a tragar mientras suda nerviosa— Te has ablandado Zero.

Por un momento ve alrededor para ver si hay alguna persona que pueda correr peligro gracias a los ataques, pero parece que esta área esta desierta lo que provoca un alivio en ella al ver que no habrá heridos en el fuego cruzado para luego voltear a ver con cansancio a la persona frente a ella.

—¿Por cuanto tiempo seguiremos con esto? Ya te dije que no soy la persona que buscas— el desanimo se puede sentir en su voz como si esto fuera algo que había pasado una y otra vez sin descanso— Además no deberías hablar así de las personas pueden llegar a sorprenderte.

—Tch, no me estés sermoneando— gruñe con molestia ante las palabras de la chica— ¿Por qué tengo que ser considerada con la escoria sin talento? Si no quieren ser agredidos entonces deberían conocer su lugar en esta ciudad.

_—Su lugar eh…_

Es una verdad un poco cruel pero así es como es aquí, eso es lo que Ciudad Academia es.

Incluyendo algo como desarrollo cerebral en el plan de estudios consiguieron que la mayoría de los estudiantes pudieran tener habilidades extraordinarias al modificar su cerebro ya sea por medicamentos, hipnosis, pruebas, lecturas o estimulaciones corporales.

Pero claro no todos consiguen ser usuarios de habilidades a pesar de pasar por todo ese tipo de pruebas se podría decir que algunos lograban llegar al Nivel 1 quizás Nivel 2 con la esperanza de que si se esfuerzan podrán llegar a mejorar sus habilidades.

Bueno algunos otros no llegan ni a eso siendo Nivel 0, cero talentos, cero habilidades ni siquiera capaces de doblar una simple cuchara.  
Denominados como inservibles.

A diferencia de personas como la que tiene al frente que han logrado llegar más lejos que eso volviéndose los más fuerte al haber alcanzado el Nivel 5.

—Esa manera de pensar es un poco injusta ¿no crees?, Este es su hogar también y han hecho todo lo posible para poder buscar su lugar en esta ciudad— Habla con seriedad mientras la mira sin pestañar— No los menosprecies.

Al oír las palabras de Mikoto solo puede parpadear sorprendida por su reacción para luego sonreír de manera depredadora.

—Umm, esas son palabras de alguien que busca pelea así que por fin estas mostrando tu verdadera cara.

—¿Qué?

—Pues espero que te prepares porque no me contendré da una buena pelea Zero.

—¡Espera! ¡¡Espera!! ¡Soy un Nivel 0 y tu un Nivel 5 con esa información ya es más que obvio quien ganaría esta pelea!

Si al igual que esos tres chicos que no tenían ninguna habilidad, el desarrollo de poderes lo dejo muy claro también con respecto a ella.

La evaluaron como sin talento, como inservible también.

Misaka Mikoto no podía hacer nada, tenía cero habilidades.

—Cero, ¿Enserio?

—Si, si, así que porque no dejas estas persecuciones y vamos cada una por nuestro…

Antes de que pueda si quiera terminar de hablar un rayo verde sale disparado a gran velocidad a su dirección al no poder reaccionar a tiempo solo pudo recibirlo de lleno mientras levanta su mano izquierda.

Luego algo inexplicable sucedió el rayo se desvió saliendo disparado hacia arriba desapareciendo en el infinito cielo.

La chica que forma parte de los siete más fuerte Nivel 5 de la ciudad solo puede sonreír a lo que se muestra ante ella.

—Si eres un Nivel 0, ¿Cómo es que estas con todo tu cuerpo entero después de recibir de frente mi Meltdowner? — pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados escudriñándola mientras la otra chica permanece en silencio— ¡No te quieras burlar de mi mocosa!

Con su mano izquierda al frente echando humo como si hubiera sido quemada mientras destellan unos pequeños rayos azules la mencionada solo puede mantener la mirada fija en el piso mientras empieza a aparecer en su rostro poco a poco una sonrisa temeraria.

—Ah cielos, yo que quería evitar cualquier conflicto— murmura para si mientras alza la mirada mostrando aún más esa sonrisa— Supongo que no se puede evitar ¿no es así Merlín?

Respondiendo a sus palabras una voz masculina gruesa retumba en su cabeza con diversión ante la situación de la que es presente.

_—Eso parece compañera._

Así fue como termino el 19 de julio para Misaka Mikoto.

Y como dio el comienzo del día siguiente de lo que sería otro sin fin de problemáticas situaciones.


	2. Capítulo 1: Choque entre mundos – Magia y Ciencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Ahora te das a la tarea de recoger moribundos de la calle o algo así?

**Volumen 1: Index Librorum Prohibitorum**

**Parte 1**

20 de Julio.

El comienzo de las vacaciones de verano.

Algo que cada estudiante espera con ansias después de pasar por sus exámenes finales, un tiempo de descanso de disfrutar el tiempo en la ciudad con amigos, ir de compras, salir con alguien especial, experimentar nuevas cosas.

Y los estudiantes de Nagatenjouki no son la excepción después de pasar por tanta presión con clases y exámenes sin descanso las vacaciones de verano son como el boleto a la entrada de la salvación.

Pero claro no todos consiguen dicho boleto…

—Hay algo muy extraño con esta situación.

Murmura Misaka Mikoto sentada en un pupitre en una de las aulas de la escuela viendo fijamente una hoja de lo que parecía ser un examen de recuperación lo que hizo que parpadeara varias veces creyendo que se trataba de una ilusión o alguna clase de broma.

Tenía un mal presentimiento cuando recibió una llamada de su profesor diciéndole que fuera a la escuela el primer día de las vacaciones de verano, pero hizo oídos sordos a ese sentimiento y decidió ir para ver en que podía ayudar.

Esto le pasa por querer ser buena estudiante.

—Eh… Saitou-sensei— llama a su profesor todavía confundida con lo que está pasando— ¿Puede aclararme una duda que tengo?

—¿Qué podría ser eso Misaka-san? 

Con curiosidad el mencionado profesor alza su mirada dándole toda su atención a su estudiante que en este momento parecía desorientada como si no supiera en donde estaba.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y porque tengo un examen de recuperación? — pregunta ya sintiendo como la angustia empieza a llenarla.

—¿Ah? ¿No es obvio? Estas son tus clases de recuperación.

—Mis clases de recuperación ya veo…— asiente asimilando la respuesta por un tiempo para luego reaccionar con sobresalto levantándose de su silla— ¡¿Espere que?!

Puede escuchar como una risa profunda retumba en su cabeza, pero la ignora para mirar fijamente a la persona que acaba de declarar el comienzo de una tortura.

Tomada desprevenida solo puede tartamudear una respuesta desesperada.

—Pero Saitou-sensei he hecho todos mis exámenes— no puede evitar gemir con lamento a lo que la voz en su cabeza solo puede bufar con burla— Así que no entiendo porque tengo hacer esto.

—Bueno es cierto que tienes un buen promedio y has aprobado todos tus exámenes, estas entre los mejores de la clase después de todo— admite su profesor lo que trae el comienzo de una sonrisa presumida en su rostro, pero él no había terminado de hablar— Pero en cambio tu comportamiento y actitud…

—¿Eh?

—Peleando con delincuentes a mitad del día.

El aire parece irse de sus pulmones al sentir el impacto de una puñalada al oír esas palabras.

—Llegando siempre tarde a las clases.

Otra puñalada hace que se siente de sopetón en su silla cuando no puede resistir el golpe hacia su persona.

—Metiéndote siempre en problemas al inmiscuirte en las cosas del Judgment y Anti-Skill— aunque lo que decía no era para causar daño sino declarar los hechos Mikoto ya estaba con la autoestima baja de solo escucharlo— No entiendo cómo es que Aizono-san y tu son amigas teniendo en cuenta que odia este tipo de cosas.

—No creo que amigos sea la palabra que yo usaría más bien intimidación sería el concepto adecuado.

Si intimidación es lo único que puede venirle a la mente para describir su extraña amistad.

Porque desde que conoció a Aizono Mio sus días de tranquilidad y soledad en la escuela dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados, solo para ser molestada continuamente con su presencia hasta el día de hoy.

Claro había veces en que tenía sus cosas buenas, pero es difícil contarlas cuando eres agredida sin razón.

_—Pero sí que tiene buen cuerpo ¿no es así compañera? Todavía recuerdo cuando pudimos verla en ropa interior quien hubiera pensado que escondería un pecho de ese tamaño detrás de ese…_

_—¡Cállate! ¡No estés trayendo a mi cabeza recuerdos que quiero olvidar pervertido!_

Con vergüenza interrumpe a su compañero que trajo una imagen mental de ese suceso de un tiempo atrás que para ese degenerado pudo haber sido un sueño hecho realidad, pero para ella fue sufrir un grave daño físico.

_—Ah, pero si tú también lo disfrutaste en ese entonces estabas completamente embobada y luego tener la vista de esa hermosa rubia también ¡Que envidia te tengo!_

_—Cielos, solo cállate de una vez Merlín._

Como respuesta solo escucha su burlona risa mientras puede sentir como su rostro se vuelve rojo por las insinuaciones que hace.

Al ver a su estudiante pensativa y sonrojada Saitou solo puede sonreír divertido sin saber de la discusión mental que estaba teniendo en su cabeza que era el motivo de su reacción.

—¿Es eso así? Quizás es solo que no sabe cómo actuar— dice sonriendo con nostalgia— Pero te puedo asegurar que se preocupa por ti aun cuando es el más mínimo gesto, solo tienes que prestar un poco de atención y te darás cuenta.

—Si usted lo dice sensei…

Responde viendo con curiosidad la mirada lejana que invadió al hombre en ese momento, siempre veía que Saitou-sensei y Mio hablaban como si se conocieran de antes con una familiaridad que no era de profesor y estudiante.

Aunque tiene un presentimiento de su relación nunca ha tenido el valor para preguntar.

—Bueno todavía te queda una hora para terminar la clase de hoy— dice volviendo a sus sentidos— ¿Por qué no terminas de rellenar el examen de recuperación que te di?

—No hable ahora como si ya hubiera aceptado este horrible destino.

—Tómalo como unas clases disciplinarias para que puedas cambiar tu actitud— habla ignorando su comentario— Después de esto quizás hagas un poco de reflexión.

_—No encuentro nada reconfortante esas palabras._

Suspira resignada mientras vuelve a agarrar la hoja para empezar a llenarla si ya está aquí puede al menos matar el tiempo con esto, aunque sea algo que ya haya visto.

_—Si quieres yo puedo darte una mejor distracción._

_—No gracias, no quiero saber en qué tipo de distracción puede un pervertido pensar._

Ignora a Merlín que solo puede bufar ofendido mientras espera que esta hora pase rápidamente.

  
**Parte 2**

Después de esa hora llena de tortura escuchando al molesto de su compañero hablando en su cabeza sobre qué tipo de chica era mejor, por fin pudo irse.

Pero aun así eso no hizo que Merlín dejara de hablar.

_—Una chica loli tiene su potencial después de todo irradian una ternura que es imposible resistir, aunque si lo pienso mejor también una chica con grandes pechos y mirada tierna puede ser un contrincante feroz ¿Tu qué opinas?_

—Pienso que has hablado mucho esta mañana— responde seca no queriendo entrar en su extraña discusión mientras se acerca a una máquina expendedora que había en la escuela.

_—¡Eso es un poco cruel compañera! Yo solo quería que discutiéramos de algún tema que tuviéramos en común._

—No quiero ni siquiera saber cómo llegaste a la absurda conclusión de que ese sería un tema que quisiera discutir— dice indiferente mientras agarra la lata de té verde que había pedido.

_—¡No quieras hacerte la modesta conmigo ahora! Ambos sabemos que tienes un tipo de chica también, aunque no puedo entender porque te atraería que te agredan física o mentalmente ¿es algún tipo de fetiche o algo así?_

No había terminado de tomar el primer sorbo cuando ya lo estaba escupiendo sonrojada por las palabras dichas.

—¡Q-q-que dices de repente! — grita alterada todavía con un gran sonrojo en su cara— ¡Saca esas sucias ideas de tu cabeza!

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo bicho raro?

Al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella voltea para encontrar a otra estudiante de Nagatenjouki mirándola como si fuera algún tipo de objeto extraño, parpadea por un momento viendo esos ojos verdes familiares para ella.

Para luego reaccionar al darse cuenta de que la ha insultado.

—¿A quién estas llamando bicho raro? ¿Eh Mio? — recalca su nombre de manera chocante sabiendo que le molestaría lo que confirma al ver como empieza temblarle una ceja— Eres la menos indicada para decir eso teniendo en cuenta que…¡Ah!

No puede terminar lo que iba decir al quedarse sin aire en ese momento por el impacto de un codo en su estómago que la hizo encorvarse de dolor para luego ver con molestia al culpable que solo se cruza de brazos y bufa volteando su cara para ignorar su mirada.

—¡¿Por qué demonios me has golpeado?! ¡Ni siquiera sabias que iba a decir!

—¿Oh enserio? Por un momento me pareció que ibas a decir algo desagradable quizás fue solo mi instinto.

_—Mentirosa, solo querías golpearme ¿Qué tipo de chica se supone que eres?_

Solo puede pensar con disgusto al sentir el sarcasmo en sus palabras para luego volver a quejarse cuando de repente le empieza a jalar su oreja.

—Además Mikoto que te he dicho de usar mi nombre de una manera tan despreocupada ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que puedas entenderlo?

—¡Ay…ay…ay! ¡¿Que hay con esta extraña diferencia en el trato?! ¡¿Por qué tu si puedes llamarme por mi nombre?! — sus reclamos solo provocaron que el jaloneo fuera aún más fuerte y como no quería perder su oreja decidió desistir— ¡Ay está bien! ¡Aizono-san por favor podrías soltarme ya!

Al escuchar su rendición decidió soltarla satisfecha.

—Bueno mientras lo tengas claro— murmura Mio mientras ve a la chica tocar su oreja que se había puesto roja por la agresión— De todas formas, ya que estas aquí ten esto es para ti.

Por un momento su visión es bloqueada por un objeto que se colocó frente a ella después de parpadear por un momento se da cuenta de lo que es.

Y en ese momento es como si Mikoto viera un milagro de los dioses.

_—¡Un bento!_

Piensa con los ojos brillantes mientras su estómago empieza a sonar recordándole que no había comido esta mañana.

Después de todo solo había comido anoche lo que había dejado en su casa, pero eso era todo no había nada para comer al siguiente día así que esta mañana tenía pensado comprar algo en una tienda de conveniencia antes de ir a la escuela, pero gracias a la persecución que tuvo por esos sujetos no pudo comprar nada.

Así que esto que esta frente a ella es el mejor regalo que se le pudo dar en toda su vida.

Pero luego se paraliza al ver quien es la persona que se lo está dando que en ese momento mira hacia otro lado lo que hace muy difícil ver su expresión.

Este extraño acontecimiento le parece sospechoso.

_—¡Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de trampa!_

—¿Qué estas tramando? — pregunta con sospecha mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos cuando ella decidió voltear a verla al escuchar su pregunta— ¿Acaso quieres envenenarme?

—¡Cállate! ¡¿A qué viene esa mirada sospechosa?! ¡Sino lo quieres fácilmente puedo llevármelo!

—¡Lo siento lo siento! ¡Lo aceptare con gusto así que no me arrebates esta felicidad Aizono-sama!

Al ver que por poco da un paso en falso rápidamente junta sus manos e inclina su cabeza mirando hacia abajo disculpándose a lo que Mio solo puede suspirar por las tonterías de la chica.

—Cielos solo tómalo de una vez— estira sus manos con el bento para que lo tome a lo que Mikoto estira sus manos también agarrándolo rápidamente antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Aunque todavía estaba un poco extrañada por no saber el motivo por el que Mio le dio el bento tenía miedo de insistir y que fuera arrebatado de sus manos.

_—Solo tienes que prestar un poco de atención y te darás cuenta…_

En ese momento recuerda las palabras de Saitou-sensei y al ver las acciones de Mio empiezan a tener sentido en su cabeza lo que saca una sonrisa en ella.

—¿A qué viene esa tonta expresión en tu cara? — pregunta nerviosa al ver como Mikoto empezaba a sonreírle— Solo te estoy dando esto para no tener que escuchar tus gritos de retrasada tan temprano en la mañana.

—¿Era necesario echarme eso en cara?

Por un momento había olvidado que Mio vivía en el dormitorio de al lado así que podía escuchar sus gritos de lamento cuando recibió la llamada de su profesor junto al hecho de que no había nada para comer en ese momento además de la discusión con Merlín que se estaba burlando de ella.

Pero claro teniendo en cuenta que su compañero solo podía escucharlo ella en su cabeza podría parecer como si discutía consigo misma lo que para cualquier persona que no supiera ese hecho solo lo tomaría como los delirios de un loco.

Así que solo puede sentir vergüenza al darse cuenta de que había quedado en ridículo a causa de sus problemas diarios.

—Bueno dejando eso de lado…— cambiando de tema rápidamente antes de que esto fuera el comienzo de un ataque hacia ella— Gracias por el bento de verdad aprecio el que lo hayas hecho Mi… digo Aizono-san.

Rápidamente se corrige al ver la mirada de molestia que ella le dirigía en ese instante para luego suspirar aliviada cuando decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Como sea no le des tanta importancia fue solo por esta vez— dice indiferente para luego darse la vuelta para irse por donde vino— Bueno eso era todo me voy yendo nos vemos bicho raro.

—Oh si nos vemos luego…— murmura ignorando su insulto para que luego una duda viniera a su cabeza por lo que la llama— Espera, ¿tú también tenías clases de recuperación?

—No, pase con buenas notas mis exámenes así que no las necesito— se detiene para voltearse y responde extrañada su pregunta repentina.

—Ah… ¿Entonces viniste específicamente a traerme el bento?

—¡Que! ¡P-p-por supuesto que no! ¡que te hace pensar…!

Sus palabras nerviosas son interrumpidas por otra pregunta aún más inesperada que deja a Mio paralizada en su lugar.

—¿Viniste a ver a Saitou-sensei? — pregunta de una manera seria al ver que la chica se queda sin palabras— Siempre me lo he preguntado ya que casi todo el tiempo están juntos… ¿Acaso ustedes están saliendo o algo así?

Viendo el silencio de la chica todavía sin darle una respuesta concreta solo le hace darse cuenta que puede que haya dado en el clavo lo que la hace de repente sentir como su estómago se retuerce sin saber por qué.

_—Puede que sea porque no he comido nada…_

No le da importancia a ese sentimiento para seguir hablando esta vez queriendo respuestas al ver que Mio sigue sin responder, pero el movimiento repentino de ella acercándosele la deja por un momento sin habla.

Antes de que pueda hacer si quiera un movimiento puede sentir como pierde completamente el aire gracias a un rodillazo que fue directo a su estómago, el golpe inesperado provoca que suelte las dos cosas que traía encima.

Pero solo ver a uno en el aire a punto de caer al suelo hace que mire con miedo.

Olvidando el dolor por un momento se estira para alcanzar el bento como si fuera en cámara lenta se arrodilla y lo agarra con las dos manos sacando un suspiro de alivio de ella al ver que está sano y salvo.

El sonido de la lata de té verde es lo único que se escucha caer derramándose por todo el suelo.

_—Eso…eso estuvo cerca…_

Piensa con lamento todavía en la misma posición no queriéndose mover todavía al no saber que podría hacer la impulsiva chica.

Pero Aizono Mio solo ve por un momento su patética posición para luego bufar molesta y darse la vuelta para irse esta vez.

Sus pisadas fuertes sonando en el piso hacen ver lo molesta que esta lo que hace que Mikoto sude frio empezando a sentir de nuevo la punzada de dolor en su abdomen.

_—Así que… no di en el clavo después de todo…_

_—Bueno su silencio era más para contener su enojo desde un principio._

—No podías decírmelo antes de que esto ocurriera— murmura poniéndose derecha tocando donde fue golpeada.

_—Habías dicho que hable mucho hoy eso lastimo mis sentimientos sabes, así que solo cumplí tu deseo._

—Y justo escogiste ese momento para hacerme caso— una ceja empieza a temblarle por el descaro de su compañero.

_—Pero creo que por fin lo tengo claro, el hecho de que eres una persona densa te llevara a un destino muy cruel mis condolencias compañera._

—¿Por qué rayos me estas consolando? ¡Y no digas cosas que me hagan temer por mi futuro! — dice irritada ignorando la parte donde la llamo densa mientras salía de la escuela para adentrarse a las calles de la ciudad para ir a su dormitorio.

_—¡Ja ja ja! ¡Es mejor que escuches a Merlín-sama en esto mis predicciones siempre son correctas!_

—No dijo que había herido sus sentimientos… y que por eso no iba a hablar más…— murmura bajo emitiendo un aura negativa pesada que hace que la gente que pasa empiece a alejarse— Eso dijo… pero sigue hablando y hablando…

Ya viendo su dormitorio cerca apresura el paso para llegar y así al menos pasar esta molestia con la comida que tiene en sus manos.

Ignorando a su negativa compañera Merlín sigue hablando con diversión.

_—¡Para darte una prueba de ello! ¡Te puedo decir que en este momento una hermosa chica caerá ante nuestros ojos!_

_—¿Qué tipo de predicción es esa?_

Piensa Mikoto con cansancio al escuchar la voz excitada de su compañero mientras mira hacia el cielo y por un momento parpadea extrañada al ver algo blanco caer, se detiene por un momento para verlo mejor.

Al ver con más atención su cuerpo se paraliza mientras mira sorprendida.

Era una chica vestida con ropa blanca lo que estaba por caer.

—¿Eh?

Sobre ella específicamente.

Antes de que si quiera pueda salir del shock que la imagen le dio para poder quitarse recibió el impacto del cuerpo chocando con el suyo tirándola fuertemente al suelo.

Su cabeza dio vueltas por un momento al impactar contra el pavimento mientras siente como empieza dolerle la espalda por el golpe.

_—Esto definitivamente va a dejar un moretón._

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el movimiento de quien cayó encima de ella que empieza a levantarse lentamente para quedar sentada dejando ver su rostro y al verla queda impactada.

_—Es una extranjera… ¿Por qué alguien de afuera de la Ciudad me ha caído encima?_

Viendo con detenimiento su apariencia que no es propia de aquí, una piel blanca como si fuera la de una muñeca hace contraste con el cabello plateado y unos ojos verdes brillantes que en este momento la miraban fijamente.

Antes de que pueda hablar, la chica susurra unas palabras.

—Tengo hambre…

—…… ¿Eh?

Es lo único que puede decir ante las extrañas palabras con las que se dirigió a ella después de haberle caído encima, por un momento pensó haber escuchado mal y que la caída le afecto también sus oídos.

—Tengo hambre… Hey ¿Puedes ayudarme a llenar mi estomago?

_—Entonces no había escuchado mal después de todo y está hablando japones también…_

Mikoto manteniendo su estado congelado y pensativo parece molestar a la chica que empieza a sacudirla mientras aún está sentada encima de ella.

—No me ignores por favor ser un buen ciudadano y aliméntame.

El seguir escuchándola hablar tan fluidamente el idioma la hace salir de su shock momentáneo y darse cuenta de la situación surrealista en la que se encuentra estando una chica extranjera encima de ella exigiéndole comida.

Y teniendo en cuenta que habla perfectamente no puede haber un error en lo que quiso decir.

—Déjame ver si entendí…— murmura lentamente Mikoto intentando controlar su temperamento— ¿Me estás diciendo que eres como un vagabundo que no tiene cómo sobrevivir?

—Algo parecido si y estaría muy agradecida si me dieras algo de comer.

Sus palabras son tranquilas acompañándolas una linda sonrisa que haría caer a cualquiera a sus pies.

Pero con Mikoto solo tuvo el efecto de agotar su paciencia.

—¡No juegues conmigo! ¡¿Por qué tendría que alimentarte después de haberme agredido?! — grita molesta señalándola a lo que la chica se sobresalta— ¡Y por cierto bájate de encima de mí de una vez!

Ante sus gritos molestos la chica se levanta rápidamente a lo que ella puede pararse mientras se toca su espalda que no parece dolerle al tocarse por lo que no saldrá un moretón como había pensado.

La chica extranjera que pensó haber ahuyentado con sus gritos sigue parada ahí viéndola sorprendida para de repente señalarla molesta también.

—¡¿Qué tipo de persona se supone que eres?! ¡¿Es que no hay bondad en tu corazón?! 

—¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio cae encima de la gente para pedir…!

En ese momento se paraliza sintiendo que algo falta al ver sus manos vacías.

_—Espera yo no tenía algo antes conmigo… ¡Espera donde está mi…!_

Con desesperación mira hacia los alrededores lo que hace que la otra chica la mire extrañada, pero en ese momento ignora su mirada mientras sigue buscando.

Y cuando mira detrás de ella puede sentir como su espíritu se viene abajo.

Ahí en el suelo estaba su bento que se había destapado al caer y toda la comida quedo esparcida sin haber nada que se pueda salvar.

En ese momento como si se quisieran burlar más de ella unas palomas bajan y empiezan a comer de la comida.

—Mi…mi…¡Mi bento! — grita con lamento asustando a las palomas que salen volando de ahí y a la chica que ve como Mikoto mira hacia abajo con los hombros comenzando a temblarle como si estuviera empezando a llorar.

Pero no Mikoto no estaba llorando, sino que estaba riendo de manera patética ya con las energías abajo y un aura oscura llenándola.

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Tu…tu…— dice señalando a la chica aun temblando molesta haciendo que la chica se tense asustada— Pagaras por…

—Lo siento.

—¿Eh?

Se ve interrumpida al escuchar sus palabras y ver la mirada arrepentida y triste en su cara esa reacción hizo que esa aura oscura en su cuerpo desapareciera de inmediato dejándola sin saber que decir.

El silencio momentáneo solo se ve interrumpido por el sonido del rugido de un estomago que venía de la chica que baja la cabeza al escucharlo.

Con solo ver su actitud Mikoto solo puede suspirar.

—Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada— murmura mirando hacia otro lado— No me queda más opción que recurrir a él.

Se da la vuelta para ir por el sentido contrario dejando atrás su dormitorio.

—Oye deja de estar paralizada ahí y muévete— Mikoto voltea a ver a la chica que todavía no se ha movido solo quedándosele viendo extrañada— ¿Tienes hambre no es así?

Al escuchar sus palabras los ojos de la chica comienzan a brillar y esa sonrisa de hace unos momentos vuelve a aparecer mientras sigue a Mikoto.

—Gracias, sabía que eras un buen ciudadano después de todo— dice caminando a su lado— Por cierto, aun no me he presentado mi nombre es Index.

—¿Index? Es un extraño nombre…— dice extrañada ignorando lo primero que dijo— ¿Es algún tipo apodo o algo así?

—Hm…no creo que sea algo como eso la verdad es que es difícil de explicar— murmura pensativa para luego responder con otra cosa— ¡Ah bueno mi nombre mágico es Dedicatus545!

—No, no creo que eso responda nada en absoluto— cada vez más confundida con la información que se le está dando, dando un suspiro decide dejar el tema por ahora— Pero bueno ya hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos así que por ahora también me presentare mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto es un gusto Index.

—¡Encantada de conocerte pelo corto!

—¡No me estés poniendo apodos! ¡Te acabo dar mi nombre así que úsalo!

Se queja molesta mientras siguen su camino hacia el dormitorio de cierto chico.

Por un momento siente que algo extraño está sucediendo porque después de todo el día y aunque esta con una chica.

Merlín no ha vuelto a hablar.

**Parte 3**

—¿Qué pasa con esta extraña situación?

Es una pregunta que se hace cierto chico llamado Kamijou Touma al tener dos visitantes inesperados en su dormitorio.

Que sean dos chicas lo hace aún más surrealista.

Esa chica de Nagatenjouki acostumbra a venir de vez en cuando pero no creyó que vendría a gastar sus vacaciones de verano con el de todas las personas.

Así que debe de querer algo para su mala suerte.

Y luego está el hecho de que no vino sola, sino que vino con otra chica que parece ser extranjera y que vestía lo que parece ser una vestidura de monja, pero es diferente al negro que conoce este era uno de color blanco puro de estilo occidental con bordados de oro.

_—¿Cuántas personas extrañas conoce esta chica?_

—Oye, no te quedes ahí paralizado idiota— dice la estudiante de Nagatenjouki indiferente mientras se acomoda como si estuviera en su propia casa— Apresúrate y haz algo de comer.

—¡No actúes como si no me debes algunas explicaciones! ¡Y no soy tu sirviente sabes!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que explicarte? — dice viéndolo confundida— Vine por comida por supuesto.

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Me refiero a ella! — exclama Kamijou señalando a la chica de pelo plateado que ve con interés el dormitorio con un brillo en sus ojos— ¡¿Desde cuándo conoces a gente de fuera de Ciudad Academia?!

—Es de mala educación señalar ¿sabes? — suspira pensativa mientras recuerda el lamentable momento que vivió cuando se encontró con esa chica— Y la conocí hace unos minutos, quería un poco de comida así que pensé “Hey ese idiota puede cocinar así que vamos para allá”.

—¿Ahora te das a la tarea de recoger moribundos de la calle o algo así? — suspira con desgano dándose por vencido— Me lo he estado preguntando…pero ¿Qué hay con esas ropas?

—Hm es cierto no me había fijado, pero es un traje de monja ¿no?

—Como no te diste cuenta, no es algo que ves todos los días ¿sabes?

—¡Cállate! ¡Tenia otros problemas en ese momento de acuerdo!

—Para responder a tu pregunta es porque soy un clérigo— responde con jactancia la monja al escuchar la pregunta dejando de ver la habitación e ignorando su discusión— De los Puritanos Ingleses específicamente.

Su respuesta se encontró con un repentino silencio y una mirada en blanco de parte de ellos como si estuvieran frente algún objeto extraño.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué hay con esa mirada?! ¡No me miren como si fuera un animal exótico!

Los dos solo siguieron viéndola mientras susurraban entre ellos.

—Oye… esta chica es de algún planeta muy muy lejano…

—Mas como de otra dimensión diría yo…

—¡Oigan no me estén ignorando!

Ignorando sus quejas Mikoto señala al chico que la mira extrañado.

—Dejando eso de lado, ve de una vez a preparar la comida.

—¡Otra vez que no soy tu sirviente! ¡¿Y porque tendría que hacer algo como eso?! — dice molesto Kamijou por el descaro de la chica.

—Todos los alimentos que tienes los compre yo ¿verdad? — responde presumida señalando ese hecho— Así que tengo derecho a exigir ¡Por lo que haznos algo de comer sirviente!

—Sabía que no debía de haber aceptado ningún acto de bondad de parte tuya— murmura molesto dirigiéndose a la cocina— ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¡Te voy a sorprender!

Con el pelopincho preparando la comida Mikoto decidió preguntar las dudas que todavía corren por su mente.

—Por cierto, Index ¿Por qué caíste sobre mí? ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer? —pregunta recordando el evento y pensando que la única forma que pudo caer de esa altura es desde una ventana.

—Estaba intentando saltar del techo de ese edificio al techo de al lado, pero no pude hacerlo así que caí.

_—¡¿Del techo?!_

—¿Es en serio? ¡A esa altura si no se tiene cuidado podrías haber muerto!

_—¡Y haberme matado a mí también!_

—No es como si hubiera tenido opción, lo tenía que hacer para poder escapar.

—¿Eh?... ¿Escapar? — murmura sintiendo un escalofrió al escuchar sus palabras viendo de reojo al chico en la cocina que parece también interesado en la conversación.

—Hm… porque alguien está tratando de matarme.

Ante sus palabras las otras dos personas presentes se tensan, Mikoto puede sentir como por instinto sus manos se aprietan en forma de puños.

Sin percibir el cambio en el ambiente Index continua.

—Quizás hubiera podido saltarlo si no fuera porque me golpearon en la espalda cuando salte.

_—¿Qué dices…?_

—Y por eso caí sobre ti, lo siento otra vez, por cierto— termina sonriendo de manera inocente pero esa sonrisa solo trae un mal sabor en la boca de Mikoto.

Esa sonrisa parecía forzada como si solo fuera plasmada para ocultar la verdad de lo que sucede.

Y le parece tan familiar.

Viendo su silencio y la mirada preocupada en su rostro Index intenta borrar sus preocupaciones.

—Ah, pero estoy bien el efecto de frontera defensiva amortiguo el golpe.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? — Mikoto todavía perdida por la información dada no puede decir nada más, pero la chica solo presume su ropa para dar a entender a lo que se refiere.

Y viéndola de cerca no parece tener ningún tipo de lesión además está el hecho de que cayó del techo hasta el suelo y aunque aterrizo encima de ella tuvo que sentir al menos un poco dolor, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuto por lo que toda esta historia hasta ahora tiene que ser verdad.

Junto a la parte de que quieren matarla.

Antes de que pueda preguntar más el chico en la cocina regresa con dos platos.

Cortando la tensión en el aire.

—¡Aquí lo tienen una comida hecha por Kamijou-san! ¡No es mucho, pero espero sea de su agrado!

Al escuchar la exclamación exagerada del chico Mikoto lo mira detenidamente de manera suspicaz intentando ver que estaba planeando mientras Index solo podía esperar con ansias la comida.

En el instante en que se pusieron los dos platos en la mesa y se vio lo que contenían se hizo un silencio inmediato en la habitación.

Pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo.

—Oye…Idiota— susurra con cuidado Mikoto a lo que el chico se sobresalta— ¿Qué demonios es esto?

—Ah… ¿No es obvio? — responde mirando hacia otro lado lejos de la mirada intimidante dirigida a el— Es la comida que me pediste.

—¿Es así? No es una ilusión después de todo…

—Por supuesto que no jaja…

Intenta reír para aligerar el ambiente que se está poniendo tenso otra vez, pero por un motivo diferente pero no puede terminar de hacerlo cuando una mano lo agarra fuertemente de su camisa y lo acerca a un rostro que lo mira con enojo.

—¡Acaso me tomas por ignorante! — grita con enojo a lo que Kamijou traga seco— ¡Se perfectamente que eso es comida echada a perder ¿Sabes?!

Señala con enojo lo que hay en su plato que parecen ser unos vegetales fritos, pero cualquiera que mirara de cerca se daría cuenta de lo descompuestos que están.

—Así que si te diste cuenta después de todo…

Kamijou murmura para sí mismo pero la chica pudo escucharlo perfectamente así que con enojo aprieta un poco más su agarre dejándolo sin aire por un momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estas murmurando ahora? — pregunta con molestia sintiendo como esa aura de antes vuelve al ver como el destino se vuelve a burlar de ella esta vez en forma de este idiota— Dilo un poco más fuerte no creo haberte escuchado…

—Mi…mi…misaka— intenta hablar el chico con el apretado agarre de las manos de la chica todavía en el— Te…te aseguro…que hay una explicación para esto…

—¿Oh? ¿En serio? Dime entonces… ¿Qué ha pasado con la comida que compre?

—Po…po...dría hacerlo… si…si me soltaras…

—Esto tiene que ser una broma…—murmura ante su continua mala suerte en estos días ignorando al pelopincho que intenta recuperar el aire, para luego suspirar y soltarlo— Me has infectado tu desgracia…

—¡No lo digas como si fuera una enfermedad o algo así!

—¡No hay otra forma a como decirle a esa cosa aterradora! — grita también señalando al chico ofendido en este momento por las acusaciones— ¡Hasta la preciada comida que compre fue destruida por ella!

—¡Eso fue pura casualidad sabes! ¡No fue obra de la continua mala suerte de Kamijou-san! — exclama ofendido señalando también a la chica— ¡Hubo un apagón anoche! ¡Al parecer una planta eléctrica del distrito 7 recibió daños!

—Un apagón...

Al escuchar el murmullo silencioso de la chica esta vez es Kamijou quien la mira con sospecha lo que provoca que mire hacia otro lado para alejarse nerviosa de su mirada.

Ella sabe perfectamente de ese incidente después de todo estuvo ahí cuando sucedió, ayer en su huida de Shizuri Mugino al no poder razonar con ella llego a la zona donde se encuentra esa planta y uno de los rayos dirigidos a ella fue desviado hacia esa planta provocando un gran incendio.

Y que se fuera la luz en más de la mitad del distrito.

Pero no fue su culpa sino de esa loca nivel 5.

—Misaka no me digas que tu…

Al parecer eso no tendrá importancia para el chico frente a ella que entendió rápidamente que Mikoto estuvo involucrada y la mira con molestia.

—¿Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió? Tiene sentido ahora que la comida se dañara jaja— se hace la desentendida todavía mirando hacia otro lado sintiendo con más fuerza la mirada del chico.

—¡Ahora quien es la que toma por ignorante a la gente!! ¡¡De verdad crees que no sé cuándo mientes!

Viéndose descubierta Mikoto entra en la defensiva como ultimo escape.

—¡No es como si hubiera querido que sucediera! ¡Estaba corriendo por mi vida gracias a tu mala suerte infecciosa!

—¡Como rayos pudo haber sido culpa mía! ¡Y deja de hacerlo ver como si tuviera una especie de virus o…!

El sonido de alguien masticando los interrumpe a lo que voltean para ver al otro individuo en la habitación que habían ignorado hasta ahora por su discusión y que para su horror había comido ya la mitad de la comida dañada que había en su plato mientras no estaban viendo.

Index solo puede ver sus miradas aterradas con extrañeza mientras sigue comiendo.

—Ah…Index ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un restaurant familiar? — dice Mikoto lentamente cuando consiguió la atención de la chica y que dejara de comer— No tienes que comer las sobras asquerosas de este idiota.

—Si…si…la comida es aún mejor así que porque no dejas eso y vamos para allá— la apoya también Kamijou viendo con preocupación como se había comido ya casi todo el plato.

—¿Pero de que están hablando? No hay necesidad de eso— dice extrañada viéndolos mientras vuelve a empezar a comer a lo que ellos solo pueden ver horrorizados— ¿Ven? Esto está muy bien.

—¿En…serio?...

—¡Si! Y este sabor amargo que percibo es para aliviar mi fatiga ¿no es así?

—¿Eh?... ¿Am…amargo?...

—¡Estoy feliz de haberme encontrado con buenas personas como ustedes!

Sin poder aguantar la situación más al ver la sonrisa honesta e inocente de la chica, Mikoto desesperada antes de que pueda comer un bocado más le quita el plato rápidamente y agarra el suyo también alejándolo antes de que se le ocurra comer de ahí también.

—¡Oye pelo corto no acapares los dos platos! ¡Uno de ellos es mío!

Ignorando las quejas de la chica de cabello plateado la nombrada le da el plato al pelopincho que lo mira extrañado.

—¡Hazte responsable ahora mismo!

Al ver la mirada intimidante de la chica y el plato que se le ofrece comprende lo que quiere que haga horrorizado, pero antes de que pueda negarse ve como la otra chica ve con anhelo la comida que hizo de lo que se había dañado haciendo que su estómago se hunda.

_—Que desgracia…_

Es lo único que puede pensar antes de lanzar lo que quedaba en el plato a su boca mientras lanza un intento de sonrisa a las dos chicas mientras siente como su estómago empieza a reaccionar ante el desagradable sabor es inexplicable como la otra chica pudo comerlo sin afectarse de ningún modo.

—¡Y no te olvides del mío también!

Con eso el intento de sonrisa se vuelve una mueca mientras una ceja le empieza a temblar ante el descaro de Mikoto.

_—Esto también es tu culpa sabes…_

Aunque más culpa tiene el por pensar que podía darle una lección desde un principio a ella de todas las personas.

Su vida es tan desafortunada.

**Parte 4**

Después de casi morir por intoxicación Kamijou solo está sentado con un aire desanimado, mientras Index está comiendo unas galletas que era lo único que se había podido salvar después de revisar un poco, aunque su rostro muestra infelicidad por haber perdido lo que para ella era un “preciado” plato de comida.

La única que parece feliz en ese momento es Mikoto que se siente por un momento realizada de que alguien más sufra en vez de ella por una vez.

—Por cierto, habías mencionado que alguien intentaba matarte ¿Quién es? — pregunta Kamijou recordando la información anterior que había mencionado la monja.

Y borrando la felicidad de Mikoto al hacerla recordar también.

—Hm, no sabría decir ya que ellos parecen ser de diferentes organizaciones— dice Index indiferente— Y no se sus nombres, aunque eso no importa mucho para ellos…

Al escuchar esas palabras suena una alarma en la cabeza de Mikoto.

—Espera, con organizaciones ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunta el pelopincho nervioso la misma duda que tenía en su cabeza.

Solo había unas ciertas organizaciones en Ciudad Academia que ellos conocían.

_—Y que no querían volver a ver nunca más…_

—Con eso me refiero a las sociedades mágicas…

Con esa respuesta el pensamiento anterior de los dos chicos desaparece inmediatamente trayendo un alivio en ellos para luego traer confusión por las palabras extrañas que dijo la chica.

La chica ve como de nuevo la miran con esa mirada en blanco.

—¡A qué viene esa mirada otra vez! ¡No estoy diciendo nada extraño! ¡Son sociedades mágicas! ¡Ma-gi-cas entienden!

—Aunque lo recalques igual tus palabras no tienen sentido— suspira Mikoto al escuchar otra extraña información de parte de la chica— Me estás diciendo que son como esos grupos que vez en la tele con ropa colorida que usan varitas y esas cosas…

—Mas como una organización de una religión misteriosa que lava el cerebro de las personas eso suena peligroso ¿no crees Misaka?

Al escuchar las palabras burlonas y sarcásticas de los dos Index solo bufa molesta.

—Solo para estar segura, pero se están burlando de mi ¿no es así?

Mikoto solo suspira de nuevo al ver la mirada obstinada de la chica.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes esperar que crea en algo tan absurdo como la magia— dice de manera rotunda mientras hace un gesto con su mano hacia la ventana— Esto es Ciudad Academia ¿sabes? Aquí prevalece la ciencia y con ella se demuestra todo es con ella que la existencia de cosas como poderes sobrenaturales es real, no como esa magia de la que no hay evidencia científica de que pueda existir además de en los libros de fantasía.

Aunque claro hay cosas que tal vez la ciencia no pueda explicar como la extraña mano derecha del chico que tiene al lado que tiene la habilidad de negar cualquier poder sobrenatural creado por la ciencia.

El llego a recalcar que hasta un milagro puede ser borrado por ella.

_—Y claro mi habilidad tampoco se queda atrás en lo inexplicable…_

Después de todo su mano izquierda puede crear cualquier ilusión que desee, como el usar piroquinesis o usar los poderes de un electromaster.

No, usar el Illusion Maker no es tan fácil como dice hasta ella misma no entiende el mecanismo de este poder, pero sigue siendo una fuerza que ni siquiera Ciudad Academia puede comprender al igual que el de Kamijou.

Por eso es que son considerados Nivel 0, porque sus poderes no pueden ser explicados con la ciencia entonces si sus habilidades que no obtuvieron por el desarrollo de poderes existen no puede algo como la magia ¿ser real?

_—No, no por eso voy a creer algo tan absurdo…_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz infeliz de la otra chica.

—¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡Pero te puedo asegurar que la magia es completamente real!

Esta vez quien suspira es Kamijou al escuchar la insistencia de la chica de cabello plateado.

—Bueno, entonces pruébalo— mueve su mano de manera despectiva el pelopincho mientras la mira— ¿Puedes lanzar una bola de fuego o algo así? Incluso si no eres un Esper deberías poder hacerlo ¿no es cierto? Hazlo y quizás te creamos.

—No tengo mana así que no puedo usar magia.

—……

—Pff jajaja…

Un bufido de burla seguido de una carcajada son lo único que se escucha después de oír aquellas palabras, la monja solo puede ver irritada a la estudiante que se está riendo en esos momentos.

—¡Deja de reírte de una vez! ¡Aunque no pueda probarlo en estos momentos les puedo asegurar que la magia es real!

—Si, si, si…— suspira con desgano Kamijou al ver que no llegaban a ninguna parte mientras Mikoto intenta tranquilizar su risa— Supongamos que la magia existe…

—¡Ella realmente existe no hay nada que suponer!

—Si en un libro de cuentos de hadas de niños de primaria— murmura entre risas Mikoto de nuevo.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Kamijou ignora sus interrupciones y continua antes de que vuelvan al mismo ciclo otra vez.

—Suponiendo que la magia existe— vuelve a recalcar con fuerza esta vez para que no lo interrumpan— ¿Por qué motivo quieren matarte? ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu ropa?

Esta vez Mikoto deja de burlarse para escuchar cuál será su respuesta después de todo no cree que sea por algo superficial como eso ni menos por algún tipo de religión.

Su sonrisa de antes le hizo ver que tiene que ser algo más.

—Debe ser por los 103,000 grimorios que poseo…

—¿Eh? Con grimorios… ¿Te refieres algún tipo de libro? — pregunta Mikoto un poco confundida, pero siendo conocedora de la palabra por haberla oído en algún manga de los que ha leído.

Index asiente al ver que al menos esto parece entenderlo.

—Si, como El Libro de Eibon, El Libro sin Nombre, El Libro de los Muertos…— Index por un momento duda en seguir mientras mira fijamente a Mikoto lo que hace que parpadee extrañada al notar su reacción, pero la monja solo mira hacia otro lado y continua— Y El Libro de Encarcelamiento se podría decir que son los más representativos…

—Dejando de lado el contenido— dice Kamijou prefiriendo no entrar en algo aún más confuso— Dices que son cien mil libros ¿no es así? ¿Dónde están entonces? ¿Tienes las llaves de un almacén o algo?

—No…— sacude la cabeza negando lo que se pregunta a lo que los otros dos la ven confundidos— Yo tengo los 103.000 libros.

—¿Eh?

Es lo único que puede decir el pelopincho al sentirse aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba mientras que Mikoto suspira molesta ya harta de la absurda imaginación de la chica.

—Oye si no quieres que me siga riendo de ti será mejor que empieces a hablar en serio— dice Mikoto esta vez de brazos cruzados viendo a la chica que luce indignada ante sus palabras.

—¡Estoy hablando muy en serio! ¡No es mi culpa que ustedes no quieran creerme!

—¡Como quieres que crea algo tan absurdo como eso! ¡¿O acaso ahora me vas a venir con que los libros solo aparecerán si dices abracadabra?! ¡Solo un tonto se creería eso!

—¡Ya de por si eres una tonta al decir tonterías como esas! ¡Pero ese no es el punto, aunque fueras una tonta no hay forma de que puedan verlos no funciona así!

—¡¿Por qué demonios me dices tonta repetidamente?! ¡No quiero escuchar de una chica con una imaginación de un niño de preescolar insultarme!

_—Esto no está llegando a ningún lado…_

Piensa Kamijou al ver como las chicas se vuelven enfrascar en una discusión. Como dice Misaka podrían ser los delirios de una chica con una gran imaginación y todo esto que ha estado diciendo de que alguien quiere matarla sean solo inventos.

De por si este no es su problema después de todo fue la otra estudiante quien se encontró con esta chica y la trajo aquí.

_—Ya tengo que lidiar con una persona problemática no necesito otra en el paquete…_

—¡Alguien de mente cerrada como tú que piensa que la ciencia lo resuelve todo! ¡De verdad me molesta! — señala la chica de cabello plateado sacando a Kamijou de sus pensamientos para escuchar como sigue su discusión— ¿Cómo puedo hacer entender a alguien que requiere de algo tan extraño como una “explicación científica”?

—¡No es que sea de mente cerrada, sino que tú eres de una mente muy abierta! — señala también la estudiante molesta ante sus palabras insultantes— ¡Hasta algo como los poderes sobrenaturales tiene una explicación!

—Poderes sobrenaturales esto… poderes sobrenaturales aquello…— murmura irritada Index— Sigues alardeando sobre eso… ¡Pero no veo que ninguno de los dos tenga algún poder!

—¿Ah?

Mikoto no sabe que decir en ese momento por supuesto que tiene un poder, aunque no sabría si llamarlo poder sobrenatural sea lo correcto o no después de todo no lo obtuvo con el desarrollo de poderes.

Illusion Maker un poder que reside en su mano izquierda desde que nació siempre ha sido un misterio para ella puede que le permita crear cualquier ilusión, pero solo si tiene la imagen completa de lo que quiere visualizar eso quiere decir que, aunque quiera usar el poder de un piroquinetico sino conoce el método en el que funciona su mano podría solamente prenderse en fuego.

Ya se ha quemado lo suficiente antes como para entenderlo hasta ahora lo único que ha podido crear por completo son los poderes de un electromaster y eso le tomo casi un año para lograr.

_—Oye, Merlín podrías ayudar un poco aquí tú tienes más conocimiento de este poder que yo…_

Piensa Mikoto buscando la ayuda de su compañero al no saber cómo explicar un poder que ni ella misma sabe cómo usar a veces, pero Merlín sí que sabe de su uso él ha sido quien la ha instruido cuando no sabe cómo activarlo.

Este poder ha estado con ella desde siempre junto a Merlín en su cabeza no es extraño que sepa sobre él, aunque nunca le ha dicho el motivo del porqué.

Pero su molesto compañero solo guarda silencio ante su petición lo que le extraña ha estado así desde que se encontró con Index ni siquiera ha mencionado el hecho de que usa una vestimenta de monja.

_—Estas actuando de manera sospechosa…_

—¿Y bien? ¿O es que en verdad no tienes ninguno? — pregunta con jactancia al ver el silencio de la otra chica.

—Por…por supuesto que tengo uno es solo que…— dice nerviosa para luego mirar al otro chico y echarle el muerto— Prefiero que Touma sea quien te diga el suyo primero.

—No quieras quedar bien luego de lanzarme el problema a mi— suspira con desgano ante su actitud mientras piensa en cómo explicar de manera fácil el poder de su mano derecha.

Teniendo en cuenta que esta chica no comprende nada sobre los poderes sobrenaturales no tiene idea de cómo vaya tomar el hecho de que su mano pueda anularlos.

—Es mi mano derecha…—dice mientras levanta su mano y la aprieta en un puño— Ya sea una bola de fuego o algún tipo de electricidad todo poder sobrenatural puede ser disipado.

—Si el hasta puede hacer que un milagro de Dios desaparezca— dice Mikoto presumida a lo que Kamijou solo la ve por su descaro, pero aun así asiente confirmando lo que ha dicho.

_—De todas formas, de que rayos estas presumiendo…_

—¿Eh?

Es lo único que dice Index al escuchar sus palabras viéndolos esta vez ella con una mirada en blanco que irrita a Mikoto apenas la ve.

—¡Oye, ¿A qué viene esa expresión en tu cara?! ¡Después de tantas cosas irreales que has dicho hasta ahora! ¿Esto te parece imposible?

—Cielos, escuchar a dos ateos que nunca han oído hablar del nombre de Dios alardear que un milagro de Dios puede ser disipado… de verdad que es preocupante…

Esta vez los mira como si hubieran perdido la cabeza lo que molesta a los dos estudiantes más aun a Kamijou al ver como pone en duda su poder.

—Y pensar que me toman por tonto por una niñita que predica todo el tiempo que la mágica realmente existe— murmura molesto ante las palabras de la chica— Y lo peor es que no puedo demostrártelo falsa chica mágica.

Al escuchar sus palabras Index también se molesta.

—¡Yo no soy una falsa chica mágica! ¡La magia si existe!

—¡Entonces demuéstralo tu bromista de circo! ¡Voy a usar mi Imagine Breaker para destruir tu magia! ¡Tu niñita de cuentos de hadas!

—Oigan no hay necesidad de precipitarse…— dice Mikoto intentando esta vez calmar las cosas antes de que lleguen a más.

—¡Muy bien te lo demostrare! — exclama enojada ignorando las palabras de la otra chica mientras alza sus brazos.

—¡Esto! ¡Esta ropa es una poderosa barrera defensiva llamada la Iglesia Andante!

—¿Qué? ¿Iglesia Andante? ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada! — dice Kamijou esta vez mas irritado que confundido— ¿Es que acaso no puedes explicar las cosas de una manera en la que todos podamos entender?

—Tu…tu… ¡Eres igual de mente cerrada que esa tonta! — dice señalando enojada a Mikoto que se sobresalta indignada— ¡Que a pesar de que me di la tarea de tratar de explicárselo solo se quejaba como una niñita mimada!

_—Que mocosa tan irritante…_

Piensa Mikoto al oír sus palabras.

_—Pues si quiere tanto demostrarlo le daré su oportunidad._

Olvidando que en un principio quería detener la discusión lanza una idea en el aire para avivar aún más el problema.

—Ciertamente esa ropa parece muy impresionante— sus palabras están llenas de sarcasmo y malicia— Pero si es un poder anormal al tocarlo el Imagine Breaker de Touma la ropa se iría ¿no es así?

—Solo si ese poder es siquiera autentico.

Index bufa con burla.

_—¡Eso es todo!_ — Piensa Kamijou mientras coloca su mano derecha en uno de los hombros de la chica a lo que Mikoto sonríe con triunfo.

Pero luego esa sonrisa empieza a borrarse mientras piensa con detenimiento.

El Imagine Breaker se supone que desaparece cualquier rastro de poder sobrenatural con solo tocarlo si lo que dice la chica es cierto y su ropa está hecha con un poder anormal.

¿No toda su ropa iría a desaparecer?

_—Lo que quiere decir que…_

Mira nerviosa el inevitable destino ya sin poder detenerlo, pero después de unos segundos no parece ocurrir nada.

Index al ver que no ocurrió nada solo puede colocar sus manos en sus caderas mientras los mira presumida.

—¿Qué? ¿Imagine Breaker? ¡No paso nada!

Como si respondieran a sus palabras la vestimenta se deshizo como papel de regalo dejándola como vino al mundo completamente desnuda a excepción del tocado que está en su cabeza.

Los dos estudiantes al ver los sucesos solo pueden quedarse ahí paralizados sin saber cómo reaccionar viendo la vista que se les presenta.

La chica de cabello plateado al ver su silencio y sus caras sonrojadas solo puede mirarlos con extrañeza para luego sentir un aire frio en su cuerpo que al mirar hacia abajo nota que es porque no tiene ningún tipo de ropa.

—¡Kyaaaa!

Se pudo escuchar un grito femenino seguido del sonido de unos mordiscos que provocaron los gritos desgarradores de dos estudiantes que retumbaron en todo el dormitorio y afuera dónde las personas que pasaban por ese edificio temblaban aterrados para luego caminar apresurados para alejarse de la escena.

Regresando a cierto dormitorio los dos estudiantes se encontraban en el suelo con marcas de mordidas en su cara y brazos.

Una atmosfera siniestra llena toda la sala.

Producida por la chica causante de sus heridas que en ese momento está envuelta en una manta que estaba en la cama del chico mientras que con unos alfileres de seguridad intentaba inútilmente juntar las piezas de lo que fue su vestimenta de monja.

La tensión que se siente en el ambiente es tan espesa que solo un tonto se atrevería a romperla sin morir en el intento.

Pero Mikoto carente de sensibilidad se lanza a la persecución quejándose.

—¡¿Eres alguna especie de animal?! — exclama mientras examina las marcas de mordidas que hay en su cuerpo— Además… ¿Por qué me has mordido también? Yo no tuve la culpa de que eso sucediera.

La única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada entrecerrada llena de frialdad que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Eh… ¿Index-san?

Su mirada se intensifica más con cada intento de Mikoto de hablarle lo que la pone aún más nerviosa.

—Ya sabes… hay que verle el lado positivo— suda frio mientras intenta aligerar el ambiente— Al menos ahora podemos tener la certeza de que parte de lo que has dicho es cierto jajaja…

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un reloj despertador directo a su cara que la tiro de nuevo al suelo.

—¡¿Por qué sigues bromeando en este momento tan vergonzoso cuando fuiste tu quien dio la idea en primer lugar?!

Kamijou solo puede ver la escena en silencio no queriéndose entrometer luego de ver el acto de agresión contra la otra estudiante.

Además, de que todavía está nervioso después de la escena que presencio hace un momento.

—Listo está arreglado.

Después de un rato Index se quita la manta para mostrarse vestida ya de nuevo con la vestimenta de monja arreglada.

Bueno… con unos nuevos accesorios de alfileres que brillan en cada parte del traje.

—¿En verdad vas usar eso? — dice Kamijou ya no pudiendo guardar silencio al ver su ropa.

Index solo responde con un sudor recorriéndole el rostro.

—Yo si fuera tu no andaría con eso que te hace parecer una alfombra de púas— continua Mikoto ya habiéndose recuperado del golpe.

Ante eso Index ahora parecía que fuera a llorar.

—Pero no hay problema, ahí hay unas playeras y pantalones que puedes usar en vez de eso…

Esas palabras de Kamijou fueron lo último que hizo que se desesperara.

—¡Uhhhh! ¡Como pueden ser tan idiotas!

—¡Lo sentimos mucho! ¡Por favor perdónanos!

Como si estuvieran sincronizados los dos dicen al mismo tiempo esas palabras mientras se postran en el suelo al escuchar su grito y la mirada intimidante que tiene.

—¡Soy una monja así que todavía debo usarlo!

Index exclama gruñendo molesta a lo que ellos solo asienten nerviosos de decir otra cosa que pueda molestar a la chica por lo que se produce un silencio incómodo.

Hasta que cierto chico recuerda que tiene algo que hacer que había olvidado con la llegada de ellas a su dormitorio.

—¡Ah cielos! ¡Tengo que ir a las clases de recuperación! — dice alterado Kamijou mientras ve la hora en su reloj para saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

—Como se esperaba de alguien tan idiota como tu— bufa con burla Mikoto sin mencionar el hecho de que ella también estuvo hoy en clases de recuperación.

—Pues disculpa que no todos podemos ser tan listos como tú, oh Misaka-sama— responde con sarcasmo su burla— De todas formas, ¿Qué van a hacer? Puedo dejarles una llave si se quieren quedar.

—Eh bueno…

Mikoto duda un momento que decir viendo a la chica frente a ella.

Teniendo en cuenta que su ropa se deshizo al entrar en contacto con el Imagine Breaker de Touma no hay duda de que su vestimenta posee un poder sobrenatural por lo que lo que ha dicho no puede ser falso.

Como el hecho de que está siendo perseguida. Como el hecho de que tiene que correr por su vida porque un grupo de magos quiere asesinarla.

Pero… ¿De verdad puede creer que ellos son reales y que están aquí? ¿En Ciudad Academia de todos los lugares?

Aunque no tenga las respuestas a esas preguntas hay algo que tiene perfectamente claro.

_—No puedo dejar que se vaya… no después de ver esa expresión en su rostro…_

Esos son sus pensamientos y cuando ve al otro chico sabe que debe pensar lo mismo al ver también su mirada preocupada en la chica.

—No es necesario, es momento de que me vaya por mi lado.

Sin embargo, Index no piensa de la misma forma mientras se levanta lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eh…pero…

—No tienes que…

Al escuchar sus indecisas palabras Index solo sacude su cabeza.

—No tienen que pensarlo tanto no me voy porque este molesta, sino porque si permanezco aquí con ustedes ellos pueden venir persiguiéndome y no quieren que este lugar se queme ¿verdad?

Escucharla decir esas palabras con tanta facilidad deja a Kamijou sin habla mientras Mikoto siente como sus puños se vuelven a apretar otra vez.

Con eso dicho Index va hacia la entrada y sale, ante eso los dos estudiantes salen de su ensimismamiento y salen corriendo tras la chica al mismo tiempo para detenerla.

—¡Espera Inde…Ah!

Sin darse cuenta Mikoto tropieza con el despertador que estaba todavía en el suelo chocando con el otro chico haciendo que los dos caigan al suelo con el besando piso y ella encima de su espalda.

—Uhhhh…soy realmente desafortunado…

—Eso debería decirlo yo…tu enfermedad de mala suerte lo ha vuelto a hacer…

—Ah…solo cállate…

En ese momento solo se puede escuchar una risa de la otra chica que al darse la vuelta para ver cuál era su alboroto los encuentra en esa posición.

—No creo que sea que te haya pegado su mala suerte sino más bien creo que es solo un efecto secundario de tu propio poder.

Index le sonríe ante lo que Mikoto se queda paralizada por un momento ante lo que dijo.

_—Espera como ella…_

—Claro solo me estoy basando en esto desde el lado del conocimiento mágico así que quizás no lo entiendan— menciona riéndose al ver sus caras confundidas todavía en el suelo— Pude sentir como tu mano izquierda emana una espesa energía constantemente amoldándose a toda la energía que sienta a su alrededor incluso copiándola.

Index señala al chico esta vez específicamente su mano derecha.

— Y como el Imagine Breaker es real se podría decir que es bastante obvio ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? — dice Mikoto mientras se levanta de encima del chico para que también pueda levantarse.

—La bendición dios, si algo como esta “Iglesia Andante” fue destruida por su mano se podría decir que eso también seria destruido.

Index hace un gesto a su ropa para dar a entender su punto.

—¿Te refieres a esa cosa de la suerte y la mala suerte? ¿Eso siquiera podría ser ver…

Por un momento se interrumpe así mismo Kamijou al sentir como su pie pisa algo cuando se echa un poco para atrás después de haberse levantado al mirar hacia abajo ve que es su celular que tenía rota la pantalla lo que lo deja en shock por un momento.

Mikoto solo puede verlo con lastima por un momento para luego regresar a la otra chica instándola a que continúe.

—Para decirlo de manera simple si su mano derecha sigue existiendo el poder de la suerte será destruido por ella— dice Index sonriente— Y claro mientras permanezcas cerca de él, tu mano izquierda seguirá imitando esa misma energía.

—Espera, ¿Quieres decir que…?

—Siempre que su mano toque el aire seguirá siendo desafortunado por lo que tú siempre sufrirás lo mismo al tu poder imitar por instinto esa misma acción.

—¡Ahhh esto tiene que ser una broma!

—¡Soy realmente desafortunado!

Los dos estudiantes gritan de lamento al escuchar sus palabras, porque a pesar de que todavía no creen en algo como la magia conocen personalmente esa absurda mala suerte que siempre sufren como si el destino constantemente les jugara una broma.

Y ahora ver a esta monja sonriendo de manera dulce como diciendo que tengan fe solo hace que quieran llorar.

_—Espera, pero ese no es el punto en este momento…_

Con eso en mente Kamijou es el primero en hablar.

—Dejando eso de lado… ¿A dónde iras desde aquí? Esos magos deben seguir acechando ¿No? — pregunta preocupado— Puedes estar segura aquí ¿Por qué no te quedas?

—Voy a atraerlos si permanezco aquí.

—Mientras no llames la atención y permanezcas dentro del cuarto no debería haber problema— insiste Kamijou olvidando que antes pensaba que era una extraña que no era su responsabilidad, no podía pensar eso después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

—No es tan simple— niega con la cabeza suspirando mientras jala el cuello de su ropa— Este vestido funciona con magia por lo que pueden usar su poder para buscarme.

—Si eso es así ya no debería funcionar ¿no? El Imagine Breaker después de todo lo destruyo hace un momento por lo que no deberían poder rastrearte.

—Es verdad su mano derecha la destruyo— dice en respuesta a las palabras de Mikoto mientras sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas al recordarlo— Si su mano derecha lo hizo ¿no es así?

—Ya me disculpé así que por favor no me mires con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas— suplica Kamijou— Bueno siendo ese el caso puedes esconderte aquí hasta que dejen de buscarte.

Con eso dicho no debería haber problema, pero Index vuelve a negar con su cabeza desesperando a Mikoto.

—Como dije no es tan simple, aunque esta “Iglesia Andante” perdió su efecto de barrera dejándola como cualquier ropa si fuera el enemigo no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad ¿no?

—¡Con más razón no puedes irte! — alza la voz molesta y desesperada Mikoto— ¡No esperes que haga la vista gorda y deje que arriesgues tu vida de esa forma!

—Misaka…— murmura sorprendido ante su reacción.

Mientras Index solo puede verla aturdida.

—¿Entonces eres capaz de seguirme hasta el mismo infierno de ser así?

Le dice esas palabras dejándola muda, pero lo que la paraliza es esa sonrisa forzada tan familiar que en un parpadeo hace que recuerde a quien más se la había visto.

Por un momento puede sentir el olor a medicamentos y los sonidos de máquinas y quien está frente a ella no es Index sino otra chica acostada en una camilla con esa misma sonrisa.

_—¿De verdad crees que puedes protegerme Miko-chan?_

Como vino se fue mientras volvía a parpadear teniendo al frente a la chica de cabello plateado que en ese momento se iba para huir por su vida de nuevo de personas que quieren asesinarla y que podrían lograrlo ahora que no tenía protección.

Y Mikoto solo puede sentir mientras aprieta su mano izquierda como no puede hacer nada.

Al igual que aquella vez.

—Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, siempre que pueda escapar a una Iglesia las personas de allí me protegerán.

Sus palabras solo fueron escuchadas por Kamijou que en ese momento pudo notar como afectada se sentía Mikoto por lo que decidió continuar el hablando hasta que la chica se tranquilizase.

—¿Oh? ¿Dónde está esa Iglesia?

—Uhm se supone que está en Londres— dice pensativa mientras toca su barbilla— Pero primero me acercare a las ramas que pueda haber aquí en Japón, aunque hay pocas Iglesias de los Puritanos Ingleses…

Sus palabras y ver a Mikoto en ese estado sin siquiera reaccionar para reclamar una vez mas que se quedara con ellos lo hace preocupar.

Porque sabe la impotencia que debe sentir que después de que esta chica entro en su vida y la puso patas arriba por un momento con sus alocadas historias de magia tenga que irse sin poder saber si podrá volver o siquiera sobrevivir para hacerlo.

Lo sabe porque él también se siente igual.

—Pero siempre que llegue a una iglesia Puritana Inglesa estaré bien.

_—Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer ahora…_

Piensa Kamijou mientras aprieta su mano derecha donde se encuentra ese poder.

—Si tienes algún problema no dudes en buscarnos ¿de acuerdo? — es lo único que puede decir mientras pone su mano derecha en el hombro de Mikoto— ¿Verdad Misaka?

Como si el Imagine Breaker se hubiera activado el estado en el que estaba desapareció para luego mirar al chico que dijo esas palabras que solo le sonríe de manera sincera.

Ante eso Mikoto solo puede suspirar para luego sonreír también.

—Por supuesto, pero procura no caer desde un techo y aterrizar en la gente de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?

Ante su intento de broma Index sonríe solo que esta vez de una manera deslumbrante y sincera que por un momento Mikoto desea solo ver esa sonrisa en su rostro para siempre.

—Intentare no hacerlo, pero vendré cuando me de hambre.

Con esa última declaración se da la vuelta para caminar por el pasillo, pero justo en ese momento al doblar la esquina un robot de limpieza venia pasando lo que la hace sobresaltar asustada.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Una cosa extraña acaba de aparecer de la nada!

—¡La única cosa extraña aquí eres tú! ¡Eso es un robot de limpieza! 

Pero Index no escucho sus palabras mientras corría despavorida con el robot de limpieza siguiéndole los pasos a lo que ambos desaparecieron de su vista.

—Cielos, pero que chica más problemática…

—Todavía no lo has superado ¿verdad?

Por un momento al escuchar eso no puede continuar hablando mientras sigue viendo el pasillo por el que desapareció la otra chica dándole la espalda al otro estudiante sin dignarse a voltearse.

—La situación de esta chica se parece mucho a lo que me contaste de tu pasado hace un tiempo atrás— continua Kamijou sin mostrarse afectado por el silencio de la chica— ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con tu reacción hace un momento?

_—¡Lo hare realidad! ¡Me esforzare con este poder! ¡Te sacare de aquí!_

Por un momento puede escuchar en su mente las palabras seguras de ella más joven cuando era tan ingenua como para creer que con esas palabras podía resolver todo.

Solo fueron palabras vacías.

—No se de que hablas— dice con indiferencia todavía sin voltearlo a ver— ¿Acaso esta mal querer el bienestar de alguien más? Mas cuando su vida puede correr peligro ¿Quién no reaccionaria ante algo así?

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero… ¿Eso es todo lo que hay?

Solo silencio responde su pregunta en ese momento, aunque sabe que la chica lo escucho al ver sus hombros tensarse por un instante para luego relajarse mientras suspira con lo que parece ser cansancio.

—Tienes clases de recuperación ¿no? — dice ignorando su pregunta mientras cambia de tema— ¿No deberías darte prisa?

Puede escuchar como suspira al notar rápidamente su cambio de tema, pero Mikoto decide ignorarlo.

—Si supongo que debería irme antes de que llegue tarde— decide dejarlo ahí por ahora mientras mira de reojo dentro de su cuarto buscando un objeto en especial.

—Entonces será mejor que me vaya moviendo también— dice rápidamente mientras comienza a caminar para alejarse de esa conversación mientras levanta su mano para despedirse sin verlo todavía— Nos vemos por ahí idiota.

—Su tocado…

—¿Uhmm? — aunque quiera parecer indiferente en ese momento su curiosidad puede más que ella mientras lo mira de reojo.

—Dejo su tocado en mi cama supongo que, en su prisa de arreglar su ropa, así que quizás vuelva por el— dice Kamijou con una sonrisa de esperanza que espera llegue también a la chica que tiene al frente— ¿Quieres que te llame cuando eso pase?

_—Si es que llega a pasar…_

Con ese pensamiento en mente se va de ahí murmurando solo unas simples palabras.

—Haz lo que quieras…

Viendo a la ultima chica que lo visito hoy irse solo puede suspirar con cansancio.

—Tú también eres bastante problemática ¿sabes?...

  
**Parte 5**

Misaka Mikoto se encontraba viendo el techo de su dormitorio acostada en su cama perdida en sus pensamientos.

Desde que llego no hizo más que darle vueltas a todo lo que ha sucedido intentando encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas.

Pero solo ha encontrado absoluto silencio uno que ya le ha comenzado a irritar.

—¡Oye Merlín! ¡Hasta cuando piensas mantenerte callado! ¡Por primera vez necesito que abras tu gran boca! ¡¿Y no piensas hablar?!

Sus quejas fueron recibidas por un silencio hasta que un pequeño murmullo resonó en su cabeza.

_—Compañera… ¿Eso era real?_

—¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

Confusión se puede escuchar en su tono al escuchar esa voz tímida y dudosa de parte de su compañero que sonaba demasiado extraña en él.

_—No era ningún tipo de cosplay ¿verdad? ¿Era una hermana?_

Y con esa respuesta de inmediato entendió su rara actitud lo que trajo de vuelta a ella la imagen del viejo Merlín pervertido.

Por una extraña razón se siente aliviada.

—Si se podría decir que lo era— sonando dudosa al intentar comparar a las monjas de las que ha leído con esa enana irritante sin poder encontrar ninguna similitud— Hablando de eso yo quería…

Pero sus palabras llegaron hasta ahí ya que Merlín al escuchar su confirmación empezó a despotricar sin descanso.

_—¡Ohhh que envidia! ¡No puedo creer que alguien de una mente tan retorcida como tu pudo presenciar tanta pureza en unas cuantas horas!_

—¿A quien llamas de mente retorcida? ¡El único de mentalidad rota aquí eres tú!

_—Y no solo tú, sino que también Baka-san pudo ver algo así_ — sigue hablando sin prestar atención a las palabras de la chica— _No puedo creer que mi predicción diera en el blanco literalmente… ¡Ah como quisiera tener un cuerpo propio!_

—Créeme yo también deseo eso para no tener que aguantarte más…

_—Ahh no digas eso ambos sabemos que me extrañarías_ — un tono burlón se puede escuchar en su voz a lo que ella solo gruñe molesta— _Pero hablando enserio ahora se perfectamente lo que me quieres preguntar._

Al escuchar un tono serio en sus últimas palabras Mikoto traga seco sintiendo como la conversación iba a comenzar tornarse tensa.

_—Pero antes de eso déjame preguntarte yo una cosa…_ — La chica solo escucha expectante de cuál será su pregunta— _¿Qué parte te llamo más la atención al ver su cuerpo desnudo?_

Definitivamente esa no era la pregunta que estaba esperando.

—¡Q-q-que diablos dices! — exclama sonrojada mientras recuerdos de ese momento pasan por su mente mientras se acuerda de las marcas esparcidas por su piel consecuencia del enojo de aquella chica— ¡¿No puedes por un momento tomarte enserio lo que digo?!

En ese instante puede sentir como la impotencia empieza a llenar su cuerpo un sentimiento que no había aparecido desde que era una niña.

Desde que la perdió.

—Ya basta Merlín… ¿Puedes dejar de intentar cambiar de tema? — con un tono serio le reclama a su compañero esta vez no dejando que la atrape con una de sus bromas— A pesar de que estuviste en silencio todo ese tiempo se perfectamente que escuchaste cada palabra.

Merlín solo responde con silencio de nuevo, pero puede sentir como este a diferencia de antes se empieza a llenar con una extraña tensión.

—Ella pudo sentir la energía del Illusion Maker y detectar con facilidad como funciona con solo verme— continúa exponiendo sus dudas sin importarle más su silencio— ¿Cómo es eso posible cuando ni siquiera los científicos de Ciudad Academia han podido analizar ni un poco de su funcionamiento?

Aun podía recordar esas sesiones con un científico diferente cada día probando variadas formas de entrar en su cabeza y desentrañar cada misterio que residía en su poder.

Tratada en cada oportunidad como si fuera una rata de laboratorio.

De solo recordarlo puede sentir como las nauseas la empiezan a invadir.

_—Pero eso ya no es importante ahora…_

No lo importante ahora era que se encontró con una extraña persona que en solo unos minutos puso su mundo de cabeza y la llevo a recordar un pasado del que quería huir a toda costa y no solo eso parece detectar de alguna forma como reacciona el Illusion Maker.

No quiere creer que tenga que ver con su absurda magia porque a pesar de todo todavía no puede aceptar algo como eso, pero es la única explicación razonable teniendo en cuenta que la uso como base para explicar la extraña mala suerte que tiene gracias a ese idiota.

Y esa es otra cosa…

—Además dijo que mi poder copia la energía del Imagine Breaker de Touma lo que no puede ser posible porque lo he usado contra el y definitivamente ha sido anulado— frunce el ceño confundida mientras sigue hablando— ¿Así que como es que hace para copiar su energía sin que la mano derecha de ese idiota reaccione?

Después de expresar sus dudas siente como un poco de ese peso imaginario desaparece, pero todavía queda en la expectativa de cual será la respuesta de su compañero.

Que después de un momento de silencio termina suspirando con cansancio.

_—Pero que buenas preguntas, como será eso posible a mí también me dio curiosidad saberlo ahora…_

Escuchar sus palabras llenas de falsedad solo la hacen enojar.

—¡Deja de ser tan cínico algo sobre esto debes de tener conocimiento!

_—Uhmm puede que sí, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga pensado decírtelo._

Esas palabras cortantes le caen como un balde de agua fría y la dejan por un momento sin habla.

_—No mientras lo que sucedió hace años todavía sea una carga para ti, cuando decidas dejar todo eso atrás quizás te cuente algo._

Sus palabras aun secas y sin ninguna simpatía solo abren en su cabeza una vieja herida llena de recuerdos que nunca tenia pensado volver a recordar el solo hacerlo hace que respire de manera agitada y sus manos empiecen a temblar.

Y esa reacción es lo que provocó un murmullo de satisfacción repentina en su compañero al ver que sus palabras son ciertas, lo que hace que apriete sus puños intentando con esos detener los temblores.

—Estas siendo injusto…— reclama entre dientes a su compañero mientras se sienta en su cama.

_—No te lo tomes personal compañera, pero solo hago esto por tu bien_ — su voz sigue igual de seria, pero ese tono cortante había desaparecido— _Así que porque no olvidamos esto después de todo no volverás a ver a esa chica otra vez._

Esas palabras buscaban persuadirla, pero solo llenaron a su mente de una inquebrantable resolución al recordar esa sonrisa forzada y esa pregunta que la había paralizado desvaneciendo el valor que había tenido al no querer que se fuera.

_—¿Entonces eres capaz de seguirme hasta el mismo infierno de ser así?_

_—Ya verán les mostrare…_

Con ese pensamiento en marcha recuerda las últimas palabras del chico antes de irse mientras alcanza su teléfono.

—Es verdad tienes razón— dice con tranquilidad sintiendo como su respiración está más calmada y sus manos han dejado de temblar al agarrar el teléfono— No es como si fuera a volver a verla no tiene sentido preocuparme por eso ahora.

Ve la hora en la pantalla notando que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que las clases de recuperación terminaran por lo que ya debería estar en su dormitorio en estos momentos.

_—Me alegra saber que estamos de acuerdo compañera_ — dice con precaución un poco extrañado por la facilidad con la que dejo de reclamar— _Ya veras que esto es solo…_

—Pero…— interrumpe rápidamente sus palabras mientras marca un numero en su teléfono y lo coloca en su oído esperando a que contesten— Nunca he sido de las personas que acepta con facilidad como suceden las cosas y menos si no son de mi agrado.

_—Oye que estas…_

_—Yo, Misaka es extraño que me estés buscando tanto en un solo día_ — de repente se escucha la voz de otra persona específicamente desde el teléfono que está en su oído interrumpiendo lo que su compañero iba a decir por la sorpresa que obtuvo de tan repentina acción— _¿Debería preocuparme por este cambio de rutina?_

—Cierra la boca, sabes por que te estoy llamando— murmura mientras siente como un sonrojo empieza a invadir su rostro por lo que iba a admitir— ¿Y bien? ¿Vino a buscarlo?

_—Oh, bueno aun no lose acabo de llegar a mi dormitorio_ — aunque no lo ve en este momento sabe que debe estar sonriendo como idiota al ver como fácilmente dio su brazo a torcer lo que solo la llena de frustración— _Ah, pero que desafortunado soy…_

Al escuchar su frase de siempre Mikoto quedo un poco extrañada porque por un momento pudo escuchar un raro tono de felicidad al decir sus tan negativas palabras.

No sabe porque una misma felicidad empieza invadirla también.

_—Tal parece que no había que perder la esperanza después de todo ¿eh Misaka?_ — ahora puede sentir ese tono en aumento mientras escucha como parece que empieza a correr hacia una determinada dirección— _¡Ey no esperaba verte tan rápido por aquí!_

Por un momento solo se escucha un silencio tranquilo mientras escucha como Touma se iba a donde se suponía estaba cierta monja que habían conocido y que había vuelto de nuevo.

Mientras ocurría todo esto Merlín no dijo ni una sola palabra no sabe si por la sorpresa de su tan repentina acción o si por molestia por lo rápido que ignoro sus palabras, pero sin importarle en este momento suponer cual de las dos será solo se lanza de lleno a la persecución.

—No te lo tomes personal compañero, pero no pienso volver a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

_—No sabes en lo que te metes… Estas lanzándote sin mirar a un pozo sin fondo…_

Es lo único que murmura Merlín a sus palabras puede sentir como miedo y preocupación se mezclan en su tono dejándola un poco nerviosa.

Y como si lo estuviera prediciendo la caída sin fondo empieza a tomar forma.

_—¿Ah…? ¿Pero qué…?_ — desconcierto puede escuchar en la voz del chico con el que está al teléfono como si por un momento viera algo extraño junta a él.

—¿Touma? ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta, pero es ignorada cuando el chico empieza a gritar alterado al teléfono.

_—¡Alto deténganse! ¡Maldición aléjense!_

—¡Oye Touma! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! ¡Contéstame! — exclama asustada mientras se levanta de su cama, pero la otra persona no puede escucharla mientras alterado sigue gritando.

_—¡Maldición! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!_

Como si respondieran a su pregunta una voz se escucha desde el lado de Kamijou paralizándolos a ambos.

_—¿Ah? Se podría decir que fuimos nosotros los magos quienes lo hicimos._

Después de esa frase pudo oír como se corta la llamada, pero no le presta atención a ese hecho mientras sale rápidamente de su dormitorio para ir en dirección a la del otro chico ignorando a su molesto compañero que le dice que se detenga.

Lo único en su mente es que esa chica esta en peligro y siente que si no se da prisa los mismos errores del pasado se volverán a repetir sin ella poder hacer nada de nuevo.

Tan metida está en sus pensamientos que no nota la silueta que la mira desde el techo de su dormitorio mientras la ve partir.

—Misaka Mikoto…

Es lo único que murmura antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche dejando solo a la luna testigo de su presencia en ese lugar.


End file.
